Raising the Bar
by CaptainTabatha
Summary: UNDER NEW TITLE. previously called The Bluebird Dorm.Voca Academy-where all future stars go. Miku and Mikuo are freshmen, and are placed in the Bluebird House. Miku meets Kaito, the son of an idol, but who hates singing. Full of random pairings and comedy, can Miku get Kaito to like music? Besides that, can can the dorm keep pushing to do better? rated T because of crazy teenagers
1. Le New School

**Pffft... new account, new stories! i mainly made this account just for Vocaloid fics...okay...so i really like Kaito/Miku pairings, and i really like it when it's based in a school, and it's even BETTER when it's a school where they live in dorms...so i give you...**

***Trumpet Fanfare* **

**The Bluebird Dorm!  
**

**and if you can figure out the other pairings in this before it hits you in the face, internet cookies to you!**

CHAPTER 1

"Mikuo, are you sure I'll be fine?"

"Miku, all you did was get excepted into Voca Academy a year early. So you'll be 15 and everyone else will be 16 or older. It's no big deal. Besides, I heard a rumor that there are some kids even younger than you that got excepted. And hey, you get to be in the same grade as your big bro!"

The taller of the two teal-haired kids ruffled his sister's much, much longer hair.

"Besides, if it bugs you that much, we could just say you're my twin," Mikuo suggested.

"No way. It's bad enough that Mom and Dad made our names so similar..." Miku adjusted her skirt.

She and her older brother Mikuo had been accepted into one of the most prestigious private academies in all of Japan. It was also one of the most unique.

Voca Academy was a strange mix of high school, boarding school, university, and music school. If you weren't musical, you didn't go to Voca. You had to be 16 to get in, but they were known to make exceptions. It taught nothing but music, singing, and dancing classes.

Voca Academy came into view.

"Look, there it is!" exclaimed Mikuo, pressing his nose on the bus window. Miku just felt more nervous.

…...

"Last names?" a bored looking woman asked them at the front desk. They had been waiting for a while in line with other first years, and dozens more were still behind them.

"Hatsune, both of us," replied Mikuo, and waited patiently for the lady to look up their names. While they waited, Miku looked around. All of the incoming freshmen were twitting around nervously, and the returning students were watching the freshman with amusement. There were 4 booths set up, each with a different bird printed on a sign. Miku couldn't tell what each bird species was, but each one had a different color of background. There was yellow, red, brown, and blue.

"Ahhha! Hatsune. Miku and Mikuo?" They nodded. "both of you are in the Bluebird House."

"Umm...what's a blue..."

"Mikuo, I think we go to that area with the blue bird," Miku cut in, dragging him toward the booth.

Once they got closer, Miku saw that there were other freshman milling around. A few upperclassmen were manning the booth. A girl with bright green hair and clashing pink goggles that she wore like a head band spotted them.

"Yo! You both Bluebirds?"

"Yeah," they said in unison.

"Cool. Hang out with the rest of the freshies until we get everyone." And so they sat. It looked like there were three other first years present besides themselves. There was a blond girl with hair as long as Miku, just with one side ponytail instead of two. There was also a silver haired boy and a very short light haired boy.

"I AM NOT 12!" yelled the light haired boy at the silver haired one. He spoke with an accent.

"Are you sure? You're pretty short."

"I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I TURN 16 IN 4 MONTHS! I JUST HAVEN'T HAD MY GROWTH SPURT YET!"

"Oh, so, you're 15 then? So's my sister, Miku," Mikuo interrupted, trying to calm the boy down.

"Oh hello there. Are you also Bluebirds, then?" Mikuo nodded.

"I'm Mikuo, and this is Miku."

"Oliver. Pleasure to meet you," he replied, sticking out his hand. Mikuo reluctantly shook it. Oliver noticed this.

"Blast! I keep forgetting you bow in Japan...I'm from England."

"Oh." Mikuo turned to the other two. "So who are you guys?"

"I'm Dell," said the silver haired boy. "I'm a sophomore."

"My name is Neru," said the girl, "oh, wow, I love your hair!"

Miku smiled timidly. "I like yours as well. I've never thought about a side ponytail." As they were talking, two more first years came over. They looked even younger than Oliver, and they were so identical it made Mikuo and Miku look normal.

"Bluebirds, right?" the boy asked. Everyone nodded. "Alright, who's the youngest here?"

"That would be Oliver and Miku," Dell said, "they're both 15."

"HA! I knew we would be the youngest!" crowed the boy. The girl with him, obviously his sister, rolled her eyes.

"How old are you?" asked Oliver.

"We're 14," replied the girl, "I'm Rin and that psycho is my twin, Len."

"Hey! I don't think we're the only twins!" blurted Len, nodding towards the Hatsunes.

"Mikuo and I are not twins. Our parents just gave us similar names for some reason."

"Yo Freshies! Follow us! We've got one more coming, but not until later, so let's go to the big house!" called the green haired girl.

They all followed the upperclassmen obediently through the winding halls of Voca Academy. Miku looked around with awe. The green haired girl started talking like a tour guide.

"So I'm Gumi, a second year. Now if you look over to your left, you'll see the dining hall. Sometimes, all of the houses get together for some sort of fancy diner or something. We usually only use it for lunch during classes. And over there is the stage."

Everyone's jaw dropped when they saw the stage. Huge was an understatement. The thing was _massive._

"And all of you will probably perform on it at some point. If there's anything you need to know about Voca Academy, it's the fact that everybody shows off."

They continued on. "Hey what's that place?" asked Neru, pointing at a yellowish building. It looked quite luxurious, with a manicured lawn, a sitting area on a nice porch, and a huge pool.

"That is the Canary House. If you hadn't already guessed, there are four houses here. Canary, Robin, Sparrow, and Bluebird. And fact of life, Bluebirds are the bottom of the food chain here."

They passed another lavish dorm, this one pinkish. Miku assumed it was for the Robin House. She was also figuring out how the Houses worked. Canary House had been the nicest looking, and Robin wasn't far behind. And Gumi had said Bluebird was the bottom...

Sure enough, the passed a brown dorm. It wasn't as large as the first two, nor as fancy, but it had a simple elegance to it. It had to be Sparrow.

"And welcome to our humble home. As we've come to call it, welcome to the Bird House." a few hundred yards away from Sparrow house, was a sky blue building. It looked like a tiny hotel, with a messy garden hiding a swimming pool in the back. Compared to the other houses with their fancy yards and whatnot, it made the Bird House look like a tool shed.

But it had a look of student TLC about it. Fresh yellow trim had been added recently, and the grass wasn't too long. As the got closer, Miku noticed that someone had stuck a wooden pole in the center of the outside wall, right under a circular window, completing the "bird house" look. A homemade sign reading "Home Tweet Home" hung over the door. Miku loved the house immediately.

Inside was no different. It was clean and cozy. And so where the people.

"Welcome first years!" A purple haired guy bounded across the room.

"Contain yourself Gakupo. We need to have proper introductions." A man in a suit came down the stairs, adjusting his glasses.

"I am Kiyoteru Hiyama, your dorm supervisor and Head of Bluebirds. I would like everyone to separate by year to introduce yourselves." There was a brief scuffle, but soon their were four distinct groups.

"I am a Senior student and Dorm Leader, and I am studying Musical Theory, singing, and Musical Education. Other seniors, go."

The first one stood. He had bright cherry-red hair. "I'm Akaito Shion, and I'm here mainly for instrumental music and performing arts." He sat back down, and the next one went.

"I'm Gakupo! The Dancing Samurai!"

"Gakupo, no one cares about your stupid song," huffed a brunette girl wearing red.

"I dabble in songwriting, but I sing, I dance, and I'm the Master of the soundboard during concerts." He finished, ignoring the girl.

"And I'm Luka. I sing and dance," spoke up a pretty pink haired girl.

"Alright, third years!" Kiyoteru said.

"You can just call me Big Al. I sing and stuff like that," he was definitely big, but he seemed more like a gentle giant.

"I'm Leon. I sing a bit, like coming up with random lyrics, that sort of thing," he had longish blond hair, and seemed very laid back.

They were interrupted from introductions by someone charging inside.

"Aack! Sorry I'm late! You know how mom is when another one of us leave for school..." a girl with short blue hair was walking briskly. She was wearing a short white dress. A boy, also with blue hair, followed her in, looking down.

"What grade are we on? And wow...we have like a TON of freshmen this year."

"We are your year, Kaiko." responded Kiyoteru.

"Sweet. I'm Akaito's younger sister, Kaiko. And our youngest brother came with me, but I'll let him introduce himself. I don't sing, I do everything else by the way."

"And now us, second years! You already know me! Gumi! I dance and I sing!"

"Sup. I'm Meiko. I sing. I can play guitar. Yep."

"I'm Dell. I do tech stuff."

"So, first years, tell us your name and the main reason you're here," instructed Kiyoteru.

There was a brief pause, and then, "I'm Len!" "And I'm the normal one, Rin!"

"And we're totally awesome 'cause they let us in at 14-"

"And we sing together. Always have, always will." There was some laughter, and then

"I'm Oliver. I sing. I can play a few instruments as well."

"I'm Neru. Dancing and composition. I kinda sing, but not really..."

"My name is Miku. I love to sing and perform."

"I'm her brother Mikuo. I want to be a composer and write lyrics. And Miku forces me to sing sometimes."

There was a pause, and everyone looked over at the youngest Shion brother, who was still looking down. His hair was the same shade as his sister's, and he was wearing a long blue scarf. He felt the roomful of eyes on him and finally looked up. He looked away, or attempted to, but was given a sharp look by Kaiko.

"I'm Kaito. I guess I'm the singer in the family." He quickly looked down, scowling slightly.

"Well, now that's all settled..." Kiyoteru looked around at them, "everyone's things got here yesterday..so we put them in your rooms, all you have to do is unpack. Once you do, we can start enjoying the free week before school starts!"

…...

Miku was both delighted and disappointed that she had her own room. It was a small room, but her upper bunk was empty. Her room was the one with the circular window. She didn't have that much stuff, so she was all ready unpacked. All she had left was her toiletries to put in the bathroom.

It was a shared bathroom, and it looked as if two other rooms shared it with her. There was a tooth brush cup. "LUKA" was written neatly on the cream-colored cup decorated with pink sakura blossoms. Miku was expecting this. Upon her being accepted into Voca, she had received a list of things she was going to need. A toothbrush cup with her name was one.

She was pulling out her simple white cup, which she had painted leeks on and her name in blue, when one of the doors to the other room opened. Kaito came in, and looked up at her when he noticed he was not alone.

"Hi, it was Kaito, right? I'm Miku..." she tried, wondering how he would respond. He obviously had a reason for being so unpleasant earlier.

"Oh...hey. Guess we're sharing a bathroom.." Miku decided he seemed aloof at the moment.

"So earlier, you and your sister seemed to...disagree...on something, if you don't mind me asking?" she asked as she put her toothbrush in the cup. He blushed out of embarrassment.

"Sorry about that. Private matters shouldn't be brought up that obviously... I just didn't want to come to Voca Academy..."

"Why?! This is one of the hardest schools to get into, period! And you applied, right?"

He scowled again. "My family applied for me. I inherited the Shion family talent of singing, so here I am." If anyone else had said it, it would have been bragging.

"Don't you like to sing?"

"My family has been making me sing as long as I can remember, so no, not really."

"I'm sorry...I wish I could help you enjoy it somehow. I just feel so great when I sing, like no one can touch me! It's like flying!" She turned toward him, embarrassed, "sorry, I probably sound like an airhead."

He smiled faintly. When he did, Miku felt a peculiar feeling wash over her.

"No, I envy you. You can do what you love, and what you want."

"Well, what do you want to do, if not sing?"

"Nothing fancy. Maybe open a business or something, raise a family, that sort of thing. Not be a famous singing idol like my father."

"Your father...oh, your last name is Shion..." everything clicked for Miku then. Kito Shion had been a popular singer a few years back.

"Yeah."

"What do you like to do now?"

"Don't tell my sister, but writing poems..."

"Why don't you write songs?"

"...It's not the same..."

"Sure it is! A famous singer and songwriter once said 'put a poem to music and you have a song,' or something along those lines."

"Meh."

"Can I read one of your poems?" she asked, putting a few hair care products in an empty drawer.

"Wha-umm...sure, I guess..." he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, "this is one I've been working on for a while. I can never seem to get it quite right though..."

An idea was starting to form in Miku's head. "Can I borrow this for a few days?"

"Um, sure?" If Kaito was going to say anything else, he couldn't because Len burst through the door.

"Oh, hey guys! Hey, are you in that room?" Len asked, pointing at the door just came through. Kaito just nodded. Miku started to leave.

"It was nice talking to you, Kaito! I hope we can be friends! And I'll try to make singing more fun!"

…...

"Woot woot! Kaito's gone and befriended one of the prettiest girls in our grade! Way to go, dude!" Len fist pumped the air. Kaito blinked.

"Len, right? Look, it's not like that..." but even as he said the words, he doubted himself. Miku had listened, not just called him crazy for not singing like people he had met before. And she_ was_ pretty...

"Look, Kaito, you can tell 'ol Len anything! We're gonna bunking together! Just dang! You got her first. She probably likes you already!"

"I doubt it. I'm like a cold fish."

…...

Later that day, Kaito was walking around the main room with Len, waiting for dinner time. It was clear that Len and Kaito were going to get along. Kaito was used to being the little brother, so having someone younger than him was refreshing.

The same could be said of Len. His only sibling was Rin, and he had always thought it would cool to have an older brother.

Some of the other guys started to flock out of their rooms. Oliver was jabbering with Big Al in what had to be English. Dell was just kinda wandering, and Mikuo was attempting to start a conversation with him. Gakupo, well, Kaito had no idea what Gakupo was doing. Dancing with an imaginary sword or something. The guy did dress in traditional clothing. Akaito appeared to be sleeping on one of the couches.

The girls were nowhere in sight. Mikuo gave up with Dell and headed their way.

"So what are you guys planning on doing with our free week?" he asked. Kaito suddenly felt nervous. He had no idea why either. _Is it because I might have a micro-crush on his sister? That's insane, I just met her..._

"Oh, I don't know..." Len started, but was cut off by a determined looking Kaiko appearing out of nowhere.

"Kaito, here's your performance uniform. We had yours made already." She dropped a package in her brother's arms. "All of you should put together a performance uniform before the end of the week. There's a welcome concert then, and all of the houses perform." And she abruptly left.

"Um, Okay?" Asked Len. Kaito sighed.

"I've heard about this. We have to make ourselves a flashy sort of outfit to wear whenever we perform. It's not what we always wear, sometimes you have to match a theme. You can change the outfit throughout the year as well. You can hit the on-campus stores to get stuff."

"I wonder if Rin will take control of our uniforms..." Len sounded worried. Mikuo laughed.

"Oh of course she will! I don't know if I'll need one though, I like working behind stage."

"DINNER!" yelled someone who sounded a lot like Gumi. Everyone headed to the dining room

Dinner was eventful. But Kaito hardly noticed. His head was swirling around too much, mainly about a certain girl with pigtails. Who wasn't present at dinner yet...

…...

Miku was late to dinner. She had been in her room, reading Kaito's poem. It was titled 'Blue Lotus,' and seemed to contain every once of despair Kaito had ever felt. And trying to find hope from a blue lotus growing in a pond.

Miku's idea had been to somehow convert his poem into lyrics, thinking he would enjoy singing a song he mostly wrote. But she couldn't get it to work. She was still thinking about it on her way to dinner.

_I think the problem is it's just too depressing...maybe if I tweaked it a tad? Oh, but he wouldn't like that..._

"Miku, why are you so late? Be glad we saved you some food," said Len through a mouthful of food.

"LEN! Don't talk with your mouth full!" exclaimed an embarrassed Rin.

"Sorry, everyone, I was working on a personal project," she apologized, sitting down where people had left a spot for her. She noticed Kaito glance at her her when she mentioned that she was working on something. He was sitting next to the person across from Miku.

"Since we're all present now.." Kiyoteru stood, "we should discuss our plans for the year.

"As all of the returning members know, there are several mandatory concerts that the Houses must perform in. The first one is next Saturday, which is pretty much a chance for all of the Houses to show off their incoming talent to everyone.

"Every major holidays tends to have a concert, and we have concerts every quarter. You should also note that the concerts are a type of competition between the houses. The school hires judges from elsewhere to judge. So make sure to do your best! Now, throughout this next week, try to think of a song you would like to sing for the Welcome Concert. And don't worry, this is the only concert that isn't judged."

"Do we have to sing solo?" asked Rin.

"The tradition is only first years sing, to show off the new talent to other houses. So you can sing with your brother or a group, if you wish.

"Oh, I almost forgot. There are also random, 'challenge' concerts set up by the staff. And you may receive a challenge from another student, but we'll talk about that when it actually happens."

After Kiyoteu's "speech," everyone went back to light conversation.

"So Mikuo, are you bunking with anyone?" she turned to her brother, who was next to her.

"Yeah, I'm with that Dell guy. He doesn't talk much. What about you?"

"My room is too small. I do share a bathroom with two other rooms though."

"You got your own room? Well I guess that's lucky. I only share a bathroom with one other room, but there are two people in that room."

"Who?"

"Kaiko and Meiko. Who do you share with?"

"Well Luka has a room to herself, I think, and the other room has Len and Kaito."

Kaito heard his name and looked up. "Did someone call me?"

"Oh, sorry, Kaito. I was just telling Mikuo who I shared a bathroom with."

"Oh." He started to look back towards his food, but Miku caught his eye and flashed him a thumbs up and a smile. He smiled faintly, causing Miku to feel all fluttery.

_Why does that keep happening?_ she wondered.

**And abrupt ending FTW! so how am i doing? I'm not used to Vocaloids, or juggling so many characters...CaptainTabatha signing out for now. and i PROMISE i will update **


	2. Lady Lair

**well, I got one review...seems legit enough of a reason to update. luckily for you bozos, I have like like 32 pages already typed. but I'm trying to not post it all at once, other wise you guys will have to wait for whenever writing strikes my fancy, and it could be a long wait. so i give you...**

***Clarinet Fanfare* **

**Ch 2 funny business! (i'll think of a ch name later)**

CHAPTER 2

Miku was brushing her teeth when it hit her.

"AHH-HMMMM!" she exclaimed, jumping up excitedly, toothbrush still in her mouth.

"What in the?" She whipped around, face turning red when she realized Kaito had entered the bathroom. She quickly spit out her toothpaste.

"Oh I just came up with the solution for something, that's all. 'Night Kaito, bathroom's yours."

She didn't feel like telling him the whole reason for her outburst. She had figured out how to fix his poem into a song.

_I'll rewrite the lyrics so the song is from the lotus' point of view! That way, the song will be one of encouragement! The flower will be singing to the person in the song, encouraging them! _

Extremely pleased with herself, she was able transpose the poem into lyrics. Now she just had to give them to Mikuo so he could write music for it.

…...

The next day, Miku and few other first years were searching the racks of a on campus store, looking for things to make their costumes with.

"There is some weird stuff here," noticed Oliver.

"I think Luka said kids donate stuff here when they graduate," said Rin, holding up a pale yellow dress.

"They sell fabric too. There's a tailor around here somewhere that will make costumes if you can't find what you're looking for," said Len.

"Oh, I love this tie!" exclaimed Miku. She had found a teal tie, the same color as her hair. "I'm going to use this somehow!"

"Hey look! Bluebirds!" a strawberry blond boy called. Miku and the others looked up. Another group of students were approaching. It was the boy who had called out, a girl who was about Rin's height with dark hair, a shorter girl with dark hair, and a pink haired girl.

Rin groaned. Miku couldn't blame her. All of these students were wearing yellow arm bands. When not in school uniform, students were required to wear an armband of their house's color. Miku and company were all wearing blue bands. These newcomers were from Canary, the top of the food chain.

"We heard all about you yesterday, Bluebirds," continued the boy, "and we have a message from the rest of Canary: Stay on the bottom."

"Lui! Be nice!" Everyone turned toward the source of the new voice. A girl with long, pale blue hair was approaching them.

"S-S-Sazune?!" spluttered the boy, Lui. "You applied to Voca?" Sazune regarded him coldly.

"Yes, I was going to surprise you. But if you Canaries are too hot for the other houses, then I'm no friend of yours." She stated, turning away from him, making sure he could see her brown band.

Lui looked shocked, then angry. But he didn't say anything, just mumbled something to his dorm mates and they waltzed away. The pink haired girl remained.

"I'm sorry for my fellow Canaries. Not all of us are bad...please understand?" she said, bowing frantically when the others couldn't see her.

"It's fine, we expected as much," Miku said dryly. "What's your name?"

"I'm Momo, an-"

"Momo! Come on!" one of the girls, the shorter one, called from across the store.

"Coming Prima! I must go, bye!" and with that, she darted off.

"Well that was interesting," observed Mikuo, who had watched the whole ordeal from another aisle.

Miku turned to Sazune.

"Hey thanks, Sazune, right? How do you even know that guy?"

Sazune rolled her eyes. "Oh, Lui? We grew up in the same town. See you guys around?"

"Yeah, see you at the concert!" Miku waved, glad she had mad a somewhat friend in another house.

…...

Later that day, the Bluebird freshman were in the main room, comparing their rough concert uniforms. Oliver had an oversized blue sailing coat and a white ship captain's hat, saying he was going for something with "British Pride," whatever that meant.

Len had just stayed home and let Rin worry about the costumes. She had done well. She was going for a matching look, and currently had dark leggings for both of them, as well as old white school uniform-like shirts.

Miku had a pleated skirt, a collared shirt she was planning to remove the sleeves from, and a black long sleeve shirt with flared sleeves she was also going to remove the sleeves from and wear on her lower arms.

Kaito looked like he was sulking. This prompted Miku's memory. She walked over to her brother, who hadn't made a costume yet.

"Hey Mikuo, can you do me a favor? I'll make your uniform if you do."

"Sure, what do you want me to do?"

"Can you write music for this song?" she asked handing him the paper with Blue Lotus. He glanced over the lyrics.

"Hey, this is pretty good. Is this what you're gonna sing?"

"Nah, it's for a friend. You probably don't want to make the notes too high, I don't know their singing range."

"Sure, okay. A few hours with Garage Band and it should be good." Mikuo wandered off at this point, already testing melodies by humming.

"All girls to the Lair! All guys to the Cave!" Kaiko randomly announced, once again appearing out of nowhere, but this time with Gakupo. All of the freshman looked confused.

"Guys, follow Gakupo, girls, follow me!" Miku looked at Neru, who just shrugged. They got up and followed Kaiko.

…...

Miku had no idea where the guys went, but she, Neru, and Rin followed Kaiko up all the way up to the third floor. Kaiko then jumped up and slapped the ceiling three times. A secret door opened and Miku could see Gumi's silhouette lower a ladder. One by one, each first year climbed the ladder, with Kaiko behind them. Once inside, Gumi pulled the ladder up and the door, shrouding everyone in darkness.

When someone switched on a light, Miku had to fight back a gasp. They were in some kind of attic, but it had been majorly renovated. Soft carpet was on the floor to mute footsteps. The walls were painted in various colors, with dozens of small murals painted on the walls. Names were written on the wall as well.

An old TV was against one wall, and it had the words "LADY LAIR" painted on the wall over it. But what Miku was impressed by the couches.

At least ten couches were crammed into the space, all of varying size and color.

"How in the world did you guys get all of these couches up here?" she asked.

"There is another entrance to this room from the roof. We use them for sleeping when we have slumber parties in here," explained Luka.

"Okay, let's get down to business," Meiko stood at the front, to the left of the TV. Behind her pictures had been posted on the wall. They were of each guy in Bluebird.

"You might think this as cliché or whatever, but we do this every year," she continued, brandishing a packet of markers, "but we keep track of crushes, relationships, and whatnot. Considering it's just the beginning of the year, and surprisingly there are no relationships from last year, we will just keep track of who everyone finds attractive. Please do not get offended if we find your sibling hot."

There were some chuckles at this, but everyone quieted down when Meiko pulled out a green marker.

"Okay, first up is Gakupo. Hot or not? Would you date him, that sort of thing."

"He's too girly for me," said Rin, sticking out her tongue.

"He's just weird. He's not gay, if that's what you guys are wondering," said Luka. When she noticed that everyone was staring at her, she sighed. "No one here would know, since I'm the senior girl, but Gakupo and I dated our 1st year."

"Why did you guys break up?" asked a mind-blown Kaiko.

"We were just too different from each other. We agreed to go our separate ways, and are still good friends. Believe me, he asks me for girl advice all the time."

"So do we all agree that Gakupo is too weird?" asked Meiko. There was an unanimous vote yes.

"Next, Akaito. And sorry Kaiko, but I freakin' love your brother, so there's a check for me," Meiko said, putting a green check on Akaito's picture.

"Yeah, he's pretty attractive," agreed Gumi. Everyone was nodding, except Kaiko.

"So, everyone but Kaiko," said Meiko, putting the appropriate number of checks. "And _ppfffftttt..._ now we're on Kiyoteru."

"Ehh...he's handsome in 'intelligent' sort of way," Neru finally said, breaking the semi-awkward silence that had started.

This continued for every guy. Big Al received a handful of votes, Leon a few more. The same was for Dell.

Oliver only got a few, and they were from Rin, Neru, Miku, and Gumi. The other girls claimed "he was at that awkward stage between looking like a younger boy and a teen."

Len, however, got a full count of votes, excluding Rin, of course.

"He's just so adorable! He looks so similar to Rin, but more masculine!" gushed the older girls.

Mikuo got a decent handful. Miku wondered if her brother would end up with a girlfriend by the end of the year.

"And now your baby bro, Kaito, Kaiko! And he gets a vote from me because he looks like a tiny blue Akaito..." Meiko checked his picture. While the other girls chatted about Kaito's traits, Miku found her thoughts swirling.

_I guess Kaito's attractive, I never really thought about it before...and just from the little bit I've talked to him he seems pretty nice...that doesn't mean I like him though...I just want to help him...aaack! Why am I overthinking this so much?!_

"Miku, we're waiting on your vote," someone said, Miku thought it might be Kaiko.

"Mmm-wha? Oh, sorry, yes, I find Kaito attractive," she said, feeling her cheeks grow hot. Kaiko stared at her strangely.

"Oh! Look at that blush!" exclaimed Gumi, grinning. Meiko smiled smugly.

"It looks like Miku has a mini-crush!"

"What's a...mini-crush?" Miku asked, confused.

"Well, we developed the term for the types of crushes where you know the person, and you don't really know them, and yet you find yourself attracted to them without being able to explain it," explained Luka.

Miku blushed again. "I just want to be his friend, I d-don't think I like him in that way..."

"Heh. And she's in denial," observed Gumi.

"This could be serious biz," agreed Meiko. "I wonder how the guy's version of this is going..."

**Oh lady lairs..tune in next time for the man cave!**


	3. Man Cave and Shower Adventures

**btw, sorry for any typos and whatnot. i was in a hurry when i posted this and didn't have time to read over this chap again. but i thank zodiacdragon for her review. also, if there are any UTAUloids you wanna see, let me know. i might make them a teacher if i don't already have a place for them**

CHAPTER 3

The guys had found themselves in a secret room through a trap door. There was a a TV, a few couches, and bean-bag chairs. The walls were bare, except for the names of past students that littered the walls. The main decoration was a metal sign in the center of the wall right of the TV that had "MAN CAVE" scrawled on it with Sharpie. And for some reason there was pictures of the girls...

But that mystery was soon resolved for Kaito. They were taking a tally of who the guys found hot or not.

So far, Luka had full votes, Gumi had full, Kaiko was almost full, partially because she had two brothers and partially because she just out right unnerved some guys.

Meiko had a decent amount, and the returning members all agreed she could be pretty scary.

As for first years, no one really knew what to think of them yet. Neru was was voted to be cute by pretty much everyone. The same was for Rin. As for Miku...

Mikuo finally stopped his incessant humming and scribbling on a piece of paper.

"Who likes my sis?"

"Relax dude. We haven't even voted yet," Akaito said.

"But she is an adorable little thing!" crooned Gakupo. Kaito tried to hide in his scarf. He did _not _need a bunch of goofy teenage guys knowing he had complicated feelings for Miku he himself was trying to figure out. Especially not with her brother in the room.

"So can we agree that she's cute then?" asked Big Al, who was the one marking the photos. Everyone but Mikuo nodded. Kaito sighed. No one had noticed his slightly pink ears...

"Man, Kaito and I share a bathroom with Miku, and I walked in on them talking, and I'M pretty sure she likes you Kaito," Len blurted.

_Oh crap._

"Oohoo! Young love!" sighed Gakupo dramatically.

"WHAT?" Mikuo was looking dangerous. Kaito sweat-dropped and raised his hands in protest.

"Chill, Mikuo. I don't plan on touching your sister..."

"YA BETTER NOT, SCARF BOY! OR I'LL BEAT YOU WITH A LEEK!"

"Shheesh, and we thought Len was bad when Oliver said Rin was 'quite the pretty lady' or however he said it.." Leon said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, stop murdering my accent, you bloody Yank," Oliver huffed at Leon, who along with Big Al, was from America, "and Miss Rin is quite attractive."

"STAY AWAY FROM RIN YOU FOREINGER!" howled Len, completely forgetting about Kaito and Miku. Kaito facepalmed, and then exchanged glances with his brother, Akaito.

"Well, the Shions have no problem with anyone dating our sister!" joked Akaito.

"Yeah, believe me, we kinda want her to move out..." agreed Kaito. This year was going to be interesting...

…...

It was around 9 o'clock that night when Mikuo knocked on Miku's door holding a CD.

"Who is it?" Mikuo sang out. Everyone was in their rooms, even though lights out wasn't for awhile.

"It's your brother. I finished that song." Miku opened the door.

"Holy onions, you finished that already?"

Mikuo shrugged, handing her the CD and a piece of paper. "The paper has the singing notes on it. Now I'm going to go try and get my roommate to speak, so later."

"Bye," she said, already looking over the pitches her brother had written for her lyrics. It was perfect, she decided. She closed her door, and as she collected items for her shower, tried out singing it herself. She couldn't wait to hear Kaito sing it. She just hoped he liked it...

Miku already had the thing memorized when she finally stepped into the shower. As she scrubbed her yards of hair, she sang at the top of her lungs, completely forgetting that others might hear her. She put her whole being into lyrics, imagining Kaito was in front of her, and she was the blue lotus, singing to him while he sat there hugging his knees.

When she finished her shower, she did her normal ritual of wrapping one towel around her insane amount of hair, and used a second towel to wrap around herself. She was still half humming-half singing Blue Lotus softly. She was so engrossed in her humming that she didn't notice the destructive noises coming from Kaito and Len's room...

…...

"Come on! Admit it! You like her!"

"Leave me alone you crazy little person!" Kaito was running around their room, trying to stay away from Len, who had stolen a rolling pin from the kitchen and was brandishing it against Kaito.

"I won't leave you alone until you get out of denial." He lunged for Kaito.

"FUDGE!" yelped Kaito as he was half strangled by Len grabbing his scarf. Kaito looked around desperately for any form of escape...his eyes fell on the bathroom door...

"Fine, Len..." Len perked up, eager to hear Kaito and letting down his guard. "JUST KIDDING!" he yelled, bursting towards the door.

Kaito succeeded in opening the door and getting inside, slamming it behind him. He was facing the door with his back towards the shower.

"TAKE THAT YOU CRAZY LITTLE DEMON CHILD!" he yelled victoriously through the door, locking it.

"No fair!" squawked Len.

"EEEEP!"

"What was th-" Kaito turned around, and turned bright red when he realized that no one other than Miku was in the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel.

"Errrm...this is not what it looks like..." he said lamely.

"PERVERT!"

"No! I'm not, I swear!" he spun around, thanking god his nose wasn't bleeding, and unlocked the door and tried to get back into his room. It wouldn't budge.

"LEN?! WHY WON'T THE DOOR OPEN?!"

"I'm not letting you in until you admit it!" Len yelled.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! MIKU IS IN HERE AND SHE WAS IN THE SHOWER..."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE? GET OUT!" Miku was starting to sound frantic. Kaito scrunched his eyes closed.

"I'm not looking, I swear!" he turned toward her, hands raised in surrender.

…...

What Kaito didn't know, was the fact that Miku could get herself quite worked up.

"HERE I AM, TRYING TO BE YOUR FRIEND, AND YOU _PEEP _ON ME?" she threw a bar of soap at him.

"I AM NOT PEEPING!" he cried.

"LIES! YOU'RE A GOOD FOR NOTHING PERVERT!" she was screeching now.

…...

Len was actually getting worried. Miku sounded violent, and if they might like each other, this was not going to help get Kaito and Miku together. So Len unlocked the door and opened it.

"Okay Miku, don't kill Kaito, we were...oh my..."

…...

Suddenly, the door opened. And Kaito was standing as close as he possibly could to said door...

The door hit him, knocking him off balance and causing him to fall forward...with his face landing on something soft...

_Oh lord, please don't be what I think this is...NOSE, DO NOT BLEED!_

It was to late. A scarlet Kaito, with a face-full of Miku's towel clad chest, started to get a nosebleed.

"EEEEK!" Miku grabbed the first thing she saw, Kaito's scarf, and pulled.

"Ack!" Kaito felt his head get lurched back. But Miku wasn't through yet. Out of pure instinct, she jerked her knee up sharply, getting a square hit in-between Kaito's legs.

Tears came Kaito's eyes as he crumpled to the ground. And then Miku ran into her room.

"Oh my God! Kaito, are you okay?" Len rushed to his friend's side.

"...Owww..." Kaito did look pitiful, with a still-bleeding nose, tears, and doubled-over in pain.

"Oh, man, I should have never chased you..." Kaito ignored Len and slowly crawled back to their room and hid under his blanket.

…...

Miku was fuming. How _dare _he peep on her! And so obviously! And even getting a bloody nose.

She looked at the disk containing Blue Lotus, considering throwing it away. But she couldn't bring herself to do it...

_Kaito's face was so terrified...Oh, who am I kidding? He did yell something at Len when he came in, and it's as much my fault as his. I forgot to lock the door..._

She quickly got dressed, got the CD and the lyrics, and went back in the bathroom and knocked on Kaito's door.

…...

_Knock knock knock. _

"Kaito? It's Miku. Will you let me in?"

"She's probably going to finish me off..." mumbled Kaito from his hiding spot. Len, however, had other plans. He opened the bathroom door and then got the hell outta there.

"Kaito? Len?" Miku poked her head in, and not seeing anything besides the obvious lump in Kaito's bed, stepped inside.

"Kill me quickly," Kaito mumbled. Miku sweatdropped and sat on the bed next to the Kaito blob.

"I'm sorry Kaito. It was my instincts that caused me to kick you...besides, this whole ordeal is my fault, I forgot to lock the door." Kaito peeked an eye at her from under the blanket.

"You sure calm down fast..." he said warily.

"Here's your poem," Miku handed him the original, wanting to move on, "and here's this." She handed him the lyrics and CD.

"What is this?" asked Kaito asked, taking the items.

"I re-wrote your poem into a song...I hope you don't mind, I think I figured out what was wrong with it and put it into the re-write."

"Oh? What did you think?" He was genuinely curious.

"The flower should be the speaker in the song, trying to encourage you..." Miku trailed off. Kaito's eyes scanned the lyrics. He looked up at Miku.

"Thank you. It's perfect." Miku felt herself blush at the praise.

"Well, I really must get to bed, so, sorry for kicking you and all."

He grinned. "Psycho."

She grinned back. "Pervert."

…...

Later that night, when Len eventually came back in to sleep and had climbed into the upper bunk, Kaito found himself smiling slightly.

_Miku...she's the lotus in the song...she's my Blue Lotus._

"Hey Len,"

"...What? I was almost asleep."

"I admit it." A pause, then,

"...Wait, WHAT?"

**ahhhhhhh the shower scene...how i love you so...and Kaito is the first to admit it, and i really need to shut up go do something productive...so...bayh (derp word for bye)**


	4. Show Time

**So bear with me in this long concert chapter. If it seems empty of detail, it's because it probably is. If i put a ton of detail on every single performance, this would be like an extra five chapters...so yeah basic descriptions FTW!**

**So...some people guessed about pairings...here are some answers. This shall not be a GakupoxLuka. Nor shall there be Twincest. And no, I am not a hater who is gonna hate. I just usually ship Rin with someone else.**

CHAPTER 4

The day before the concert, a few of the girls, Miku, Rin, Luka, Gumi, Mieko, and Neru, were lounging in the Lair.

"Ah, Miku, you're the greatest..." Rin was wiping tears from her eyes from laughter. Miku had just related a funny story about how she had pranked Mikuo when they were younger.

"Hey, I have an idea! Miku, do you have a roommate?"

"No...why?"

"If all right with you, Mieko, and Luka, since you're the senior here, can I bunk with Miku?"

Mieko waved her hand. "Whatevs. I like having my own room so move out Rinny!"

"It's fine, if Miku's fine with it," said Luka.

"Of course! It was lonely anyway!"

"Squeeee!"

"So...now that's it's been a few more days, anybody strike your fancy, Ladies?" asked Mieko, with a glint in her eye.

Rin shrugged, sipping from an orange juice carton. Everyone else shrugged as well.

"Ah pooh. You guys are boring."

"It's only been like a few days. We're not going to fall head over heels for someone that fast," pointed out Miku.

"What about Kaito?" Mieko asked, grinning evilly.

"...Erm...I kicked him in the nuts the other day..."

"PFFFTTFFT! You did WHAT?" choked Rin, spewing her juice.

"He and your brother were messing around and Kaito got stuck in our bathroom after I got out of the shower and I spazzed."

They stared at Miku for a moment, and then, they all burst out laughing.

"Is that why Kaito's started to call you 'Psycho' all the time?" asked Neru.

"Yeah, and come to think of it, I heard you call him 'Pervert' for no apparent reason!" Rin exclaimed.

"...Yeah," confirmed Miku.

"AWWW! THEY HAVE WEIRD PET NAMES FOR EACH OTHER! shrieked Gumi.

"Hey look at the time, I need to go practice my song BYE!" Miku said suddenly, darting down the ladder and out of the room.

"10 bucks says they'll be together before the end of the month."

"Dude, it will be way sooner. You are on."

Rin suddenly had a very excellent plan, but only one person could know about this. Len.

Unfortunately for Rin, she wouldn't get to speak to her brother alone until the concert.

…...

When the concert finally happened, it was a whirl of activity in the Bird House. Gakupo and Dell were freaking out about soundboards and recordings, Kaiko was fussing with all of the freshmen's performance uniforms, Mikuo was trying to calm Gakupo and Dell down, Big Al and Leon watched all of this looking amused, Kiyoteru was making notes, and Kaito was no where to be found.

This, of course, put Kaiko in a foul mood and the first years didn't really want her near them when she did uniform checks, but that only made things worse. When things calmed down just a little, Miku slipped over to Akaito.

"You seem fine with your brother's...absence."

"He tell you the fam issues?"

"Yeah,"

"I don't really care what Kaito does. I was supposed to be the singer, but my voice was too rough for my father's liking. He didn't like Kaiko's voice either. I do wish they wouldn't force him to do this though...it's a shame they unintentionally push him away from music when he's so gifted in it."

"I can't wait to hear him, if he ever shows."

"Oh, he will. He does this all the time. Doesn't show up until the last second. His own small form of rebellion."

_Poor Kaito..._

"Everyone, to the stage!" Gakupo suddenly commanded. He was in full samurai garb. Purple and white garb...for some reason...

…...

When Bluebird got to the audience, the concert started with Canary's freshmen.

"Welcome everyone! I'm Meito Sakine, your host for this year's Canary First Years!"

"Wait, Sakine...?" asked Oliver.

"Yep. My older bro is a Canary." said Meiko.

Meito proceeded to announce each incoming performer's name and brag about each one in announcer fashion. The Lui boy went up, as well as the shorter girl who had been with him. Her name was apparently Nami.

The pinkette, Momo, was also very good. The last Canary was the other girl that had been with Lui. Her concert dress was different from the others, she had a full-on ball gown looking thing that was one solid color. Her name was Prima.

Her voice surprised everyone.

"How does a voice like that come out of such a little girl?" Mieko asked bluntly. Kiyoteru pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Lots of training. That girl has been singing opera since a young age, you can tell," he informed them.

There was a twenty-minuet intermission between each house, so the Bluebirds looked around at the others in the audience.

Robin House was standing up and moving backstage, and Canary was coming out and heading to the yellow section of the seating. The brown seating was obviously holding the Sparrows, so the first-years had no idea who the many people sitting in the white seats wear, or the few in the purple.

"Who are all of these other people?" Oliver asked Kiyoteru.

"Voca Academy is known for the singing talent that leaves it, so the school sells tickets for all of the concerts. The teachers and staff sit in the purple area. Talent scouts are known to come as well," he replied.

"Talent scouts?" asked Rin, sounding nervous.

"Yeah, that's how they found our dad," said Akaito.

"BU-WAH!" Gakupo suddenly yelped. The whole house turned towards him to see, and found him glaring playfully at a girl who was laughing hysterically. She was dressed in traditional clothes like Gakupo, but unlike him, she chose to wear a blood-red kimono. Her hair was dark, strait, and fell to her shoulders. A yellow arm band was tied loosely over her kimono sleeve.

"Gah, Oniko...why do you enjoy scaring people so much?" Gakupo asked her. She chuckled.

"Because you have the best reactions. Aren't you supposed to be trained to sense people sneaking up on you, Samurai Boy?"

"Meh. Why are you over here again?"

"One, because it ticks off the fools in Canary. Two, because you're the only one weird enough to understand what I'm saying half the time, and Three, because I can. So I'm sitting with you Bluebirds until it's your turn."

Gakupo sighed.

"And now, the second house here at Voca Academy, Robin!" an exotic accented male voice blared over the speakers, and the announcers from Robin appeared on stage. A boy and a girl, with not-so-flashy outfits, continued.

"I'm Bruno, and-"

"I'm Clara, and we will be introducing you all to the next generation of Robins!"

"And first off, we have a real talented one," Bruno started.

"Please welcome the fabulous Ritsu Namine!" finished Clara. They exited the stage, and a pretty girl wearing a full hoop skirt with an obvious modern flair took the stage. Her hair was long and flaming red, and her voice was beautiful. When she was done, Bruno and Clara came back, applauding.

"Let's give it up for Ritsu!" said Clara.

"Yep, that dude has got one awesome voice!"

"And I love his fashion sense!" giggled Clara.

"Wait, that was a GUY?" Len's eyes were the size of saucers. Everyone in the audience looked a little shocked.

The next Robin singer was a purple-haired girl named Defoko, and after her, a red-haired girl named Miki. Both were quite good.

The last one was a short white-haired boy called Piko. Almost all the girls in the stadium squeed.

"OMYGOSHSOCUTEANDADORABLE!"

Nothing really happened in the next twenty-minuets.

"Do the other houses have freshmen who don't perform as well?" asked Mikuo. He wouldn't be appearing on stage, since he didn't perform.

"I don't think Canary had any non-singers this year, or Robin," said Luka, thoughtful.

"Sparrow has at least one," said Gumi, "my younger brother Gumo."

Sparrow's announcer, a kind looking blond girl wearing a pretty white gossamer dress cut Marilyn Monroe style, came onto the stage. Gakupo, Leon, Akaito, and even Oniko started to harass Big Al.

"Hey hey hey, lookie here! If it isn't Little Annie!" Leon said, elbowing Al.

"Aww, wook at da wittle bwush Al has!" Gakupo said in baby-speak, pinching Al's cheeks.

"You just gonna sit there?" asked Akaito.

"Dude. Just ask her out already. I'm not even in your house and I find it obvious that you've liked her for all three years you've been here," yawned Oniko. Al just hunched down into his seat and ignored them, his face a deep shade of scarlet. The first-years giggled.

"Sparrow House is very excited with our freshmen this year, and I think you will be too! Please welcome our first performer, Sazune Ring!"

"Hey! It's that girl from the store!" exclaimed Miku. She looked over at the Canary House. Lui looked sullen.

After Sazune, a cute girl named Aoki sang. After her, a shy looking girl named Mayu came onstage.

She was wearing a dress that had a piano keyboard pattern on its hem.

"She looks nervous," observed Mieko. "I hope she doesn't faint or loose her voice. It's quite a shame when that happens."

Instead, Mayu took a deep breath, and sang perfectly. It was a song called 'Caramel Sugar,' and it fit her somehow. Her voice was very unique. The audience loved her.

"Well, Canary still has gotten the most cheers so far, but I think Sparrow just earned some serious fan points with her," said Kaiko.

"What do you mean?" asked Neru.

"As you've figured out, the popularity of the House tends to go Canary, Robin, Sparrow, then us. Not just among the students, but with the public that comes to the concerts as well," Kaiko explained.

The next and final Sparrow came up. She had long purple hair and was wearing a white and purple kimono. She looked a lot like...

"YOU GO GET 'EM SIS!" Gakupo yelled as loud as he could.

"Erm, as I was saying, our last performer is Gakuko Kamui!"

The music started, but then it abruptly stopped.

"I've decided to sing something else for all of you today. I'll be singing a song written by my older brother, Gakupo Kamui, of Bluebird House."

"LOVE YA GAKUKO!" Oniko and Gakupo yelled.

His sister then proceeded to sing the heck out of 'Dancing Samurai.'

When she finished, Bluebird House gave her a standing ovation.

"All right everyone, lets head backstage," said Kiyoteru. They shuffled after him to backstage.

"Okay people, we have around 15 minuets! Mikuo, do you remember everything I showed you?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Just follow Akaito's lead with the soundboard and music playback. Right! Our order is Oliver, Rin and Len, Kaito, and then Miku. Speaking of which, Kaiko, where is your brother?"

"He'll show up eventually."

The next few minuets were full of costume checks, sound checks, and freaking out.

Finally, it was curtain time. Gakupo went out, he was being the announcer.

"Alright, last but not least, ladies and gentlemen, I give you the House of the Bluebirds!" Canary house started to make rude sounds and boo.

"AW PUT A SOCK IN IT YA LOSERS!" yelled a female voice that sounded a lot like Oniko.

"Aw, thank you Oniko. Bluebird is going to have a stellar year, with seven freshmen, of which five are performers. But why am I still talking? Let's listen to Oliver!" Gakupo quickly ran backstage and let Oliver come on stage.

Oliver sang something called 'Dinky Dink.' His voice was quite high. Miku and the other freshmen were able to watch him on stage from a monitor screen backstage. When Oliver was almost done, Kaito showed up.

"What were you thinking?" Kaiko scolded him "You could have made our house look even more ridiculous if you had been late!"

"I was practicing," he said, and then turned away from her and ignored her. Applause signaled the end of Oliver's song.

Gakupo went back out.

"Hey Bruno and Clara! Move aside, there is are 2 new duet singers in town, and they were literally born in harmony. Give it up for Rin and Len, the Kagamine Twins!"

Gentle music started to play, and Rin and Len walked onto the stage in their complementing outfits, swinging their held hands. The song they were singing was 'Gemini' and it was perfect for them. Their harmony note-wise was also perfect; their voices fit together like, well, twins.

"They're pretty good huh?" Miku asked Kaito, walking towards him. He was in what had to be his concert uniform. It consisted of a white trench-like coat with blue trim and brown pants with yellow lines on the lower outsides. And he had his ever-present blue scarf.

"Hrrmm," was he responded with.

"Do you always get into a mood when you perform?" asked Miku bluntly. He nodded. She sighed.

The twins were done, and the audience loved them.

"Kaito, you're on deck!" Gakupo told him as he went back out. Kaito shrugged, and then went over to his brother.

"Are you gonna do the thing?" he asked.

"Yep. It's gonna be awesome bro. TRY to have fun for once?"

"I don't know about that..."

"Next, ladies and gentlemen, is someone you've been waiting for a long time. And tonight, you get to see him! Singing an original song, I give you...Kaito Shion!" The name was slowly recognized throughout the crowd and murmurs of anticipation ran through it like wildfire.

And then Akaito turned the stage lights off.

The crowd was confused, and started to get loud, when Kaito started to sing. There was no music, just his voice amplified by his microphone.

After a few measures, the music came in and the light slowly came back on. Kaito was singing Blue Lotus.

When Miku first heard his voice, she gasped. It was so...Kaito. She didn't know how to describe it, but it was good. She couldn't understand how he didn't like to sing with a voice like that.

Mikuo raised his eye brows at her.

"Your friend you were writing lyrics for was Kaito?" She just smiled, and very softly, sang along with Kaito, hoping her encouragement would reach him somehow.

…...

"Len!"

"What?"

"Look at Miku, did you notice how she changed when Kaito started singing?" Rin asked her brother.

"Hmmmmm...your point?"

"I think they would make a good couple."

"Funny you should say that sister, I also believe this... "

"I have an idea."

"What?"

She whispered her idea in his ear.

"You want me to WHAT?"

"Oh, man up Len. I'll be doing it was well, and I'm her new roommate so it all works. Do you want them to get together or not?"

"Fine, I'm in."

…...

When Kaito was singing, something odd happened. He enjoyed it. A little. Not a lot, just a little. Perhaps it was the fact the song had been a sort of gift to him and that he had a part in its writing. He could almost imagine Miku singing along with him...

There was definitely someone singing with him. But no one else seemed to notice, so he just kept singing.

…...

Miku couldn't help herself. She had to sing along. So she did, softly. Unknown to her, Akaito saw this, and, with a mischievous twinkle in his eye, he turned on Miku's mic and put it on the frequency of Kaito's headset. Akaito had never been so glad to have the mandatory headphone mic combo headsets before.

…...

Kaito didn't get to see Miku when he was done with his performance. She had gone below the stage for what Gakupo called "a dramatic entrance." So Kaito went to where the rest of the house went while backstage. To the viewing screen.

The monitor was hooked up to a camera that was facing the stage. While he watched, Gakupo was already announcing Miku. The area by the view screen was a lot more crowded since Miku was the last act.

"So you wrote this song, Mikuo?" Gumi asked.

"Yeah, it's nothing serious. Miku helped. There's a funny story behind it..."

"And now, Ladies and Gentlemen! We have saved you a real treat... our own little diva! Miku Hatsune!"

The music and Miku's singing started simultaneously, with Miku rising from below stage up through a trapdoor for such stunts. While she sang, she danced with obvious choreography that she had known for years. And her voice! Kaito found himself mesmerized and watching her dance on the screen.

Gakupo had come back.

"Oh she's wonderful! A natural performer! Just look at her! Her stage presence!" he gushed.

"Yeah, that's Miku. She becomes a different person when she sings and performs," said Mikou.

Kaito thought singing might be bearable if she was singing too, but then again, singing was singing.

**Gah I have no idea on what Oniko's personality is supposed to be like :/**

**anywho.. it was brought to my attention that this story is sounding a lot like another. do not fret, dear readers. I plan very different events in my story...*evil laughter***

**stay tuned for the first day of school! and what is Rin and Len's evil plan? o.O**


	5. Le First Day

**So... remember how I said my story would be way different?...**

**Now you get to meet an OC of mine, who takes the form of a teacher. and sorry ahead of time for the boring listing of characters.**

***flute fanfare***

**chapter 5! **

"You guys where awesome!" Gakupo was overflowing with giddiness after the concert. "I've never heard such voices! Such talent! This year will be AWESOME!" he pumped his fist in the air.

"That's all very well, Gakupo, but we should probably all get ready for bed," Kiyoteru said, "school does start tomorrow." Gakupo yawned.

"I suppose you're right, Kiyo. I'll see you tomorrow in Backstage 101 I guess."

"Excuse me, Kiyoteru, Gakupo?" Both of the older boys turned at the sound of their names. A middle-aged man was standing there. He had dark hair pulled into a small knot at the back of head, lightly tanned skin, and half-moon glasses. A hint of stubble graced his cheeks.

"Mr. Kamura! I wasn't expecting to see you until Video Editing!" exclaimed Gakupo.

"To what do we owe this pleasure, Mr. Kamura?" asked Kiyoteru in a much calmer tone. The teacher grinned.

"Bluebird impressed some people today, Kiyo. You should be proud."

"We have some good kids coming in this year sir."

"It's more than that. Look, you guys ever hear of Crypton Records?"

Kiyoteru arched an eyebrow. "They're the company that is known for making contracts with up and coming stars. If I'm not mistaken, Kito Shion ran with them."

"Well their head, a guy that goes by the name of Mr. Masters, was here today. He wants to make a deal with this house. A recording deal."

"But only our first-years performed."

"He's been paying attention for the last few years. Anyone who can sing in Bluebird he's interested in."

"But how would this even work?" asked Gakupo, "does Headmaster know?"

"He knows. Masters went to him first. The Headmaster decided he would let your house decide, and that Masters should also select a few students from other houses to be fair," explained Kamura.

"I don't know...some of them are pretty young." said Kiyoteru.

"Well, think about for a bit. Masters won't be here again for two weeks. But keep this quiet, will you? We don't need to worsen this ridiculous house rivalry any more than it needs to be."

…...

"Welcome Class! I will be your First Period teacher, Ms. Galaco!" A young woman who looked to be in her late twenties greeted Miku and the rest of the first period Multi-Singer class. She was of average height, with a slim waist and dainty features. Her hair was pale blond, except for her bangs, which were dyed different colors.

"Please, sit where ever you like." Miku scanned the room, looking for a seat.

"Hey Miku, over here!" she looked in the direction of the voice. It was Mieko and some other Bluebirds in the far back left corner of the room.

It was easy to tell who belonged to what house. The school uniform was the same for everyone: charcoal gray blazers, white collared shirts or blouses, and charcoal gray slacks or pleated skirts. The differrence in the Houses' uniform lay in the other colors. There was a line along the bottom half of the girls' skirts, and depending on the house, this line was either red, yellow, brown, or blue. The same was for everyone's ties and piping on their blazers.

Miku sat next to Rin, but still had an open space next to her on her left.

"I didn't know upperclassmen would be in our classes," observed Miku. Mieko, who was in front of Miku, grinned.

"There's really no need to separate us by class, but upperclassmen tend to take the more advanced classes. Otherwise, you're stuck with us!"

Miku quickly scanned the layout of the room. The Houses stuck together. She herself was seated in the 2nd-to-last row, with an empty seat between her and Gakupo on her left. Gakupo sat next to the left wall. Behind Gakupo in corner was Big Al.

On Miku's right was Rin. Sitting to Rin's right was Len. The two desks to the right of Len were empty.

Meiko was behind the empty desk on Miku's left and next to Big Al.

The class was still filling, but it was obvious that the back left of the classroom seemed to belong to Bluebird. A few red uniformed students were at the front left, and brown uniforms were in the top right. Yellow was filling in the sort of middle and back right.

Gumi came in and sat in front of Gakupo, and Luka was close behind her. Seeing Miku, the pinkette smiled.

"Is it alright if I sit in front of you?" she asked. Miku nodded.

More students filtered in. the purple-haired freshman from Robin sat in front of Gumi. Miku recognized the pink haired Momo from the clothing store sit somewhere in the Canary side. There were so many students milling around that Miku didn't notice that Kiyoteru and Kaito had walked in until they were right next to Luka. Kaito was in front of Kiyoteru.

"Just sit there, Kaito. I'll sit here." she heard Kiyoteru saying. Kaito now sat on her left and Kiyoteru sat in-between Gumi and Luka.

"All right, settle down! How about we start with all of you thinking. If you ever become famous, what would like to be called as your stage name? Introduce yourself with that name. And tell us where you are from, a little about yourself..." The teacher had the class start on the left side in the front row. The boy sitting by the wall stood. She recognized him from introducing students at the concert.

"I will be known as Bruno. Just Bruno, and Clara of course, but you all knew that already," he grinned and picked up the hand of the girl sitting next to him and kissed it while bowing.

"And I'm the Clara of Bruno and Clara," she laughed without standing. The girl to the right of Clara stood.

"My name is SeeU. I will be known as SeeU. I am from Korea. I like good beats in music." She had pretty blond hair cascading down her back. She also had red on her uniform.

To her right was a girl with a Sparrow uniform and very light pink hair.

"I'm IA. I'm from Japan, and I like a fast tempo for a song." On her right the next girl stood. She had green hair like Gumi and was also a Sparrow. Her blazer sleeves were rolled up, so bright yellow bracelets were visible. Her brown tie was untied and a string of black and yellow beads hung loosly around her neck. Bright yellow knee socks, black shoes, and a yellow headband completed the weird outfit.

"I'm Sonika. I'm from America, and I like to wear yellow because it clashes with my hair." Next to her was the girl who had worn the piano dress. She bowed slightly when she stood.

"I am from Japan and my name is Mayu. I really enjoy playing the piano and singing."

After Mayu, the teacher had the introductions move to directly behind Mayu. Behind her was a tall suave looking boy.

"My name is Tonio. I grew up equally in Italy and England. I enjoy classical music." To his left was the blond that the guys had teased Big Al over.

"All you returning members know me, Ann..."

"That's Sweet Ann, everybody!" someone yells. Sweet Ann blushes.

"Yes, that seems to have become my stage name...but I am from America and I love jazz."

To her left was a dark haired girl. She was the last in that row to be a Sparrow.

"I'm Lola. I kinda grew up everywhere. I like...I don't know...puzzle games." To Lola's left was where Robin House started again, with the girly looking guy from the concert. He stood, wearing a boy's uniform, and with his cherry-red hair hanging loose all the way down to his waist. The sleeves to his blazer were rolled up to his elbows, and the shirtless sleeve thingies Miku didn't know the name of on his exposed arms from the elbow down. It looks like he is wearing one of the girl's blouses instead of the standard collared shirt for boys' uniforms. A large black bow is in his hair.

"Are those what I think they are?" Rin asks Miku, leaning over to whisper. Miku follows Rin's gaze to Ritsu's shirt. Miku blanches.

"Oh my g...are those _boobs?" _hissed Miku. Rin just sorta nods.

"My name is Ritsu Namine. I am from Japan." His voice, even when talking, is slightly feminine.

"As for what I like..." he grinned deviously, "I like girls. Women. Not men." Miku swore she heard crickets chirping in the shocked silence.

"If you didn't get it the first time, I am not gay. Women just have such better looking clothes..." he sighs as he sits down again. To his left, another Robin is grinning as she stands.

"I'm Miki! Also from Japan, and I LOVE cherries. And science fiction." To her left was Piko.

"I'm Piko, and I was born here and spent some time in France...I like electronic gadgets..."

This continued for everyone in the room. Behind Piko sat Defoko. To Defoko's right sat Miziki, Teto, Ted, Momo, and then Lily.

No one sat behind Lily for three rows, but behind Momo was Haku, Dell's sister. On Haku's left was Prima, and then Luka, and the rest of the Bluebirds.

"Gumi Megapoid at your services. I'm from Earth, I think...and carrots are awesome. Carrot cake, carrot juice..."

When they reach Gakupo, he stands with a grin.

"Gakupo the Dancing Samurai! I like kendo and I'm from a real Samurai family! Oh, and I like eggplant!" All of the upperclassmen Bluebirds act rather silly. After Gakupo, it's Kaito's turn. Miku can hear the glass muttering amidst themselves. They recognize him as a Shion. Kaito stands with a sigh.

"If I were to ever become famous for anything, singing or not, I would want to be known as just KAITO. All caps. Just my first name, nothing else. I'm just Kaito. I am from Japan and I enjoy reading, drawing, and ice cream." He sat down and proceeded to ignore everyone else.

…...

Kaito ignored everyone, except a teal-haired girl to his right. The girls in the class were still whispering about him, he could hear them. Miku stood with confidence.

"I don't really care what people would call me! Fate will decide. Anyway, I'm Miku Hatsune from Japan and there is nothing I love more than music and performing!"

Kaito had to admire her determination. Even though he and Miku shared polar opposite views on singing, he could at least understand her passion.

Rin stood next. After a pause, she pulled Len up with her.

"We would be famous together. I'm Rin."

"And I'm Len!" Together they said, "We're the Kagamine Twins!"

"We're from Japan," continued Rin.

"And we love pranks," grinned Len.

"So you all have been warned!" they sang out, laughing.

When all of the introductions where over, Ms Galaco smiled at all of them.

"So you new students might be wondering about how this school is set up. While we are in Japan, we are set up similar to an American school. Several classes a day with you changing classes throughout the day. Also four years of school, instead of three. And if you're wondering why upperclassmen are in this class, here's why. For singers at Voca Academy, you need to take at least one year of this class. Some put it off until after their first year. Some just choose to take it again."

She clapped her hands together and swept over the class with her gaze.

"Now, I did go to the concert yesterday, and I have had some of you before, but I would still like to hear all of you sing a few bars to get an understanding of your voice..." she grabbed a tablet of paper and a pen, and started with the front of the room. She was having them sing the beginning of 'Somewhere over the Rainbow.'

Miku glanced over to Kaito.

"I didn't think you where the group singing type?" she asked, attempting conversation. He glanced back at her briefly before answering.

"We have to take it, remember?"

"Do you think you'll like it?" she asks. He shrugs.

"It's singing. You know how I am with singing." She spies a paper he has on his desk. Kaito was drawing something.

"What are you drawing?" from what she can see, it looks like he's drawing himself.

"I'm drawing all of my siblings."

"Seven?" she asks, confused and seeing the sketched forms of seven people.

"Three of them are Akaito, Kaiko, and myself. The others are my other brothers."

"You have more siblings?"

"Yeah. Zeito is the oldest. Then Akaito is next. Then Kaiko. Then the triplets, then me."

"Triplets?!"

"Kikaito, Taito, and Nigaito. I'll show you a pic of them later."

"Why don't they go to Voca-"

"MR. SHION AND MS. HATSUNE! DO YOU MIND SHARING WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT AND WHY IT'S MORE IMPORTANT THAN WHAT THE REST OF THE CLASS IS DOING?" Ms. Galaco interrupts.

The whole class stares at them. Kaito can practically feel their eyes boring into him and Miku.

"Kaito was just telling me about his siblings..." Miku starts, but then trailed off.

"Well you can just be each other's duet partner for our first project. And to make it more interesting, I'll let the class decide your song. Please step outside."

A beet red Miku followed the tall form of Kaito outside the classroom.

"Now does anyone have any suggestions for songs?" asked Ms. Galaco.

"They should sing Magnet." Rin and Len said in unison. The class turned to look at them. Gumi and Gakupo both had evil glints in their eyes.

"And why should they?" asked the teacher.

"Singing romantic songs with people you have just met is good practice for later in life. You might find yourself singing with a person you don't know and be expected to sing like you're in love," stated Rin.

"And if you are looking to punish them slightly, singing a romantic song in front of people they have just met should be plenty humiliating," finished Len. Both twins sat at their desks, looking at the teacher innocently with their hands folded neatly on their desks. They looked every bit the model student.

Ms. Galaco sighed. "I guess that makes sense. Does anyone know where we can find the sheet music for it?" Clara got up to help the teacher find a website. The rest of the Bluebirds tried not to laugh as Rin and Len discreetly fist-bumped their victory.

…...

Miku was scarlet. She had read the lyrics to 'Magnet' when she got to her second period class, Lyric Composition. She had taken the class because she often helped Mikuo write lyrics. A plus was Mikuo was in class as well, and he was sitting next to her. He noticed her red face.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, leaning over. She handed him the lyrics. He quickly scanned over them.

"It's a romantic song. So?"

"I have to sing it in my group slash duet singing class. In front of people. With someone."

"Who? It can't be that bad."

"...Kaito Shion..." Miku seriously thought her brother might explode. He was turning red, and started to tremble.

"Attention, Class!" A youngish-man with short, dark, spiked hair was at the front. The class wasn't even fully seated yet.

"You all better sit intermingled with other houses. I'm tired of all this house rivalry." There were a few groans from students, but not many. After a quick seat change for some, the class was fully seated. The teacher cleared his throat. He was wearing a maroon collared shirt and black tie, with the shirt untucked and tie loose. As for pants, he wore simple blue jeans.

"I am your teacher for Lyric Composition, Mr. Mothy. Now all of be quiet as I take roll."

It wasn't that large of a class, or classroom. There was only sixteen seats, and they were all full. Mr. Mothy wasn't reading the names alphabetically either.

"Taya?"

"Here."

"Kaiko?"

"Present."

"Akaito?"

"Yo."

"Gumo?"

"I'm here."

"Miriam?"

"Here."

"Ted?"

"Here."

"Dell?"

"Yep."

"Luki?"

"Hi."

"Rook?"

"I'm here."

"Oniko?"

"Loves."

"Gakupo?" There was laughter at this. Gakupo pretended to be flustered, and then yelled,

"HELLO MOTHY SENSEI SAN!"

"Miku?"

"Here!"

"Mikuo?"

"Also here!"

"Nero?"

"Sup."

"Meito?"

"Bleh"

"And Defoko?"

"I'm here."

"Okay then! So I can get an idea of how you write, I'm going to come up with a prompt, and I want you write some lyrics for the next few minuets. Your prompt is 'Green.' Begin."

…...

Miku was chewing her pencil. She was was terrible at coming up with lyrics from scratch, that was Mikuo's specialty. And Mr. Mothy had only given them one word. Green.

Her thought process had immediately gone to spring onions and leeks, and that led to vegtables in general...which led to the random song she had written about vegetable juice.

"Alright, hand in your papers." Mr. Mothy collected them as they were passed up.

"Let's see..." his eyes scanned the pages from behind their glasses. "It looks like we have some good talent this year...oh, what's this? It's titled 'Envy Catwalk'...this is very well written.." he looked at the top of the page to see who's it was "...Mikuo."

"Thank you, Mr. Mothy."

"Now tell me, there is no mention of green in your song. How did you come up with it then?" the teacher asked.

"Well, when you said 'green,' the first thing I though of was the phrase 'green with envy..' and then it sort of snow-balled from there." Mikuo explained.

"HA!" exclaimed Mothy. "Excellent! All of you remember this! The best lyrics come from unlikly places. If you need inspiration, have someone give you a random subject, and let your mind wander around it for a bit. You'll come up with great ideas."

...

"Well that was enlightening," Miku sighed as she strechted. She and Mikuo were leaving Lyric Composition.

"Yeah, Mr. Mothy really knows his stuff. Where are you headed next?" Mikou asked. Miku glanced at her schedule.

"Women's Voice Training."

"What's that?"

"Haven't a clue. I guess I'll find out."

"Well, K then. I'm off to 'Stage Presence,' whatever that is..."

**How did ya like my teachers? lolz. as for my OC, I took his name from a japanese guy who was one of the first to majorly work in turning Manga into Anime...or something like that. All I can remember off the top of my head is he's a big name in japanese film history. **

**as for saying "loves" during roll call, this happens in my band class all the time. you all should try it next time you have a sub.**


	6. Double O Kagamine

**NAGI! you found me! yay! anyway, do not underestimate the power of a good review. it gives writers the "huh, i should type something up" feeling just so we can update for that one person. **

**I challenge you to keep a straight face in this chap**

***Trombone Fanfare***

**enjoy!**

"So how was your first day brother? The parts where I wasn't there." Rin asked Len matter-of-factually as they headed back to the dorm. Len shrugged, and pulled a banana out of his bag.

"What do you expect from a prestigious music conservatory? Music, music, music. Beats boring 'ol social studies though."

"Except for Music History," pointed out Rin.

"Well thank goodness we have that class together then." Len paused his speaking and they walked in silence for a few paces. Finally, he asked,

"So when are we starting 'Operation Hook?'"

Rin stopped and looked around to make sure no one was near before she answered. "Well my plan is to do it every night and change back in the morning. On Saturday we should stay all day."

"Should we change before dinner?"

"Hmmmm..." Rin scrunched her face in thought, "yes. And OH!"

"What?"

"I just realized something super important!"

"...What?!"

"Lady Lair and Man Cave!" Rin exclaimed. Len's eyes bugged as he realized what his twin was saying.

"Well I guess it's too late to back out now..." he trailed off. Rin just giggled madly.

…...

Ten minuets later, the twins were in their shared bathroom between the rooms. Miku, Kaito, and the others were probably hanging out in the main room. Rin took no chances and locked the doors anyway.

In the center of the floor was a small pile of clothes, and the counter held a small amount of makeup.

"Let's do this!" Rin declared. She busied herself with removing the small amount of eye makeup she was wearing and then took the bobby pins out of her hair. Meanwhile, Len took his hair out of the small tail on the back of his head.

"Will you help me? It's stuck," Rin asked, pointing to the white scarf she always had in her hair. He quickly undid the knot. He then took some clothes from the pile.

"I'm gonna go change behind the shower curtain," he announced.

"M'kay," Rin was already preoccupied with removing yellow nail polish from her fingernails. Len stepped into the tub and yanked the curtain back, hiding himself from view.

By the time Rin was on her last nail, Len stepped out from behind the curtain. He was still wearing his shirt, but he now sported a pair of Rin's shorts and knee high socks. He glared at his sister.

"I look ridiculous."

"No, you look like half of me," Rin reached into the pile of clothes and pulled out a bra. "Put it on."

He growled, but snatched the garment and disappeared back behind the curtain.

"Don't come out until I say, I'm changing now," she told him.

"Mmf,"

She quickly pulled off her uniform skirt and pulled on a pair of boxers with tiny bananas all over them over her own underwear. After that, she pulled on a pair of Len's long shorts. Glancing at the part of her leg that still showed, she was glad her brother didn't have much body hair. Other wise people would find it odd that she had no leg hair, and Len would be forced to shave.

She then removed her shirt and put on a sports bra, which made her tiny A cup very flat. One of Len's T-shirts and her transformation was almost complete.

"Kay, you can come out!"

"I just finished..." Len stepped out of the tub again. The twins regarded each other for a moment, and then burst out laughing. They felt like the were looking at copies of themselves.

"And now for the finishing touches...it should be safe to unlock the doors now," Rin said. Len did so as she took out the makeup.

"Sit," she commanded. He sat on the ground, allowing Rin to hover over him. First, she smeared cover-up foundation on him, but not to much, and then she lightly applied blush. All that was left was a little eyeliner and mascara to replicate the what she had been wearing earlier.

When that was done, she quickly splashed some of the same nail polish on her brother's nails. Since he couldn't do anything with tacky nails, Rin continued to move a mile a minuet. She now had the hair brush out and was brushing his hair out. In a few moments she had his hair in her usual style. Rin then tied her white hair scarf around his head, tying it in the usual bow on top of his head.

Since Len was now done, she had him run his nails under cold tap water to help his nails dry faster while she pulled her hair into the little knot-ponytail he usually wore. She left her bangs out so she could tease them up into the poof like Len's usual 'do. When she finished, she caught her brother's eye.

"Come on Rin! We don't want to be late for dinner!" she said, sounding exactly like him. Len proceeded to sigh and dramatically roll his eyes with a hand on his hip.

"As long as you talk with your mouth full, you baka," he responded in Rin's slightly higher voice.

Early on in the twins' school-going days, they had mastered the art of mimicking each others' voice. It had been great fun to use their sibling's voice in the middle of class to confuse their teachers.

"Geesh, even Mom would have a hard time telling us apart.." noted Rin, still using Len's voice. Rule number one of disguise: always stay in character. No one would know, but the Kagamines were excellent actors.

Len giggled. "Isn't that the point?"

…...

Miku was tired. She had only had four classes, but they had been rough. Voca operated on a block schedule, which meant one day they would have four of their classes, and then have the other four the next day. The periods were conveniently organized by even and odd days. Today had been an odd day, with 1st, 3rd, 5th, and 7th periods. Tomorrow would be 2, 4, 6, and 8. and so on.

Her last class had been Choreography. The teacher, an imposing looking fit, dark-skinned woman with pink hair, went by Ms. Coco. Miku could already tell the class was going to be quite rigorous.

So it was relief that Miku felt when she sat down at her place for dinner. She had not a care in the world...until a certain blue-haired person took his seat across from her. The lyrics to Magnet popped into her head, and she couldn't stop picturing her future duet partner. A fiery shade of crimson flared on her cheeks.

…...

Kaito was busy dragging Rin dressed as Len across the floor with his leg while he headed to his seat.

"KAAAIIITOOOOOOOO~! How was your day?" asked Rin(unknown to Kaito of course), sounding like Len. Kaito took his scarf and tried beat the crazed blond with it.

"Len! I wanna eat dinner!" he complained. Rin made a show of peeling herself of his leg and grumbling. Kaito brushed himself off and sat down. When he looked up, he saw Miku sitting across the table like she always did, but she was staring at him and blushing. Blushing _hard._ Her face looked like a tomato. When he made eye contact, she quickly looked away.

Kaito looked away too, and found he was also blushing. _This is getting ridiculous. I've known the girl for what, a week? _

Then he remembered what had transpired in first period. Magnet.

And then _he _was blushing as fiercely as Miku.

None of this went unnoticed by the twins. They exchanged sly glances. All was well.

…...

After dinner, everyone was free to do as they wished for a few minuets. There was a Cave/Lair meeting scheduled for later, but not quite yet.

Luka was lounging on her bed, flipping through a spy novel.

She preferred the fast-paced action of adventure novels to the more sappy stuff others females read. Luka liked romance, but more of the James Bond or Jason Bourne type than Twilight. She was currently eating her way through the Alex Rider series, even if it was below her reading level.

Just then, her blackberry beeped, signaling that she had received a text.

**1 NEW MESSAGE**

**from**

**Kiyo**

**Senior meeting in my room in 10 min **

She sighed, and stuck her book mark in the book. She might as well head over now.

Luka exited her room, which was the only one on her wall. Two doors were across from hers, Akaito's room as well as Leon and Big Al's room. She walked down the hall to the door that held the staircase behind it. The hall continued around the corner, and would eventually end up at Kaito and Len's room and Miku and now Rin's room, which she shared a bathroom with. Across the hall from the freshmen were Meiko and Oliver somehow bunking with Gakupo. They were all located on the second floor.

Luka quickly climbed the stairs, since it was the part of the house that wasn't properly insulated, it was a little chilly.

On the third and final floor, not counting the attic, were two more hallways. Down the 1st hall was where Mikuo bunked with Dell, and Kaiko's room were located, as well as some empty rooms. The 2nd hall was where Kiyoteru lived, as well as Gumi and Neru's shared room. It also held the secret entrance to the Lady Lair.

Luka went to Kiyoteru's room, not really expecting him to be there. The young man was the definition of a workaholic.

He wasn't there, but Gakupo was.

"Hello Luka,"

"Gakupo,"

"How's life?"

"Like it always is." The samurai was changed from dinner, he now wore a more casual type of traditional dress, which was light purple and devoid of outrageous patterns. Even though Luka herself was Japanese, she was only half, with an American mother and raised for a time in the states. Because of this, she could never remember the name of the garment Gakupo was wearing, simply calling it a "man kimono."

Gakupo had changed little over the past four years. He had always worn traditional clothing, being raised in a samurai descendant household.

"Do you know what the meeting's for?" she asked him. The normally playful Gakupo looked grim.

"I have no idea...but in Music Video Production today Mr. Kamura hinted to me that things aren't well with the school."

Luka nodded, and focused on her surroundings. Kiyo's room said everything about him.

It was tidy, with a small desk littered with papers and a computer. Not everyone knew, but Kiyoteru was actually a few years older than the other seniors. He had graduated high school early and then cramed in some college semesters. It wasn't until he was 17 that he applied to Voca. It was rare anyone older applied, but he did. And he was still taking online classes on the side.

Luka sat down on the head of the bed. Gakupo was leaning on the foot of the bed. She yawned then, and because of her yawn she stretched. Her arms went out along the surface of the bed, a lazy stretch, really. To her surprise, her fingers brushed something under Kiyoteru's pillow.

Curious, she pulled it out. It was a picture of a young woman who looked like she was in her teens. Kiyoteru was in the picture as well, but much younger. Perhaps 16 or 15. the girl was beautiful, with black hair with one bold stripe of red running through it. She had bold makeup-red eyeshadow, cat-eye eyeliner with a big flair, mascara, and bright red lips. Yet despite the bold makeup, she didn't look gaudy at all. If anything, it highlighted her natural beauty.

"What's that?" Gakupo asked, seeing the photo. Luka wrinkled her brow.

"I'm not sure. Does Kiyoteru have a girlfriend?"

"Not that I know of..." Gakupo trailed off. Luka flipped over the photo. Sure enough, something was written on the back.

_You complain that we don't have any pictures together._

_Well I fixed that! ;)_

_Yours Always,_

_Kotone Kaai_

"Katone? Does he ever mention anyone named Katone?" Luka asked, putting the picture back under the pillow. Gakupo shrugged.

"Well this is sure mysterious. 'Ol bookworm has, or had, a girl?" he chuckled, "a good old fasioned mystery."

"Mystery?" Akaito asked, walking in with Kiyoteru behind him. Gakupo waved him off.

"If you're going to eavesdrop, Akaito, do it right."

Kiyoteru shut the door.

"Okay, let's get down to business," he pulled out his chair from his desk, while Akaito sat on the ground with his legs crossed. "We need to pick our teacher patrons."

"Now how did I forget about that?" Gakupo wondered aloud. "I of course nominate Mr. Kamura and Mr. Mothy."

Akaito nodded. "I second that. Who should our third patron be?"

"I had a class with the new Costume Design teacher, Ms. Avanna. I think she would do," said Luka.

Kiyoteru wrote down the names on a slip of paper.

"There is a more delicate matter we must discuss," he started. Gakupo and Luka exchanged knowing looks.

"As some of you know, Crypton Records approached the school. However, they now want to include the whole school in a contest."

"What type of contest?" inquired Akaito, leaning back on his hands.

"We will continue with classes as normal, but the number of concerts has been jacked up. And no, I don't know how many. We are also supposed to write and produce as many original songs as we can, and post them on YouTube. Crypton is providing each house with their own channel. We get to choose if the songs need music videos or not, and we are also to perform some covers."

"So this is a big popularity contest over the internet?" asked Luka, "whoever gets the most views?"

"Whoever gets the most views will get a once-in-a-lifetime record deal," he paused, "the WHOLE house, no matter what grade."

This was followed by a moment of silence. Finally, Gakupo broke it.

"Well this year keeps getting more and more interesting..."

...

**dododolalala.. I love adding non-romantic side plots! it keeps things tasty!**

**Miku: tasty? o.O**

**Me: Don't worry 'bout it**

**I know you're laughing Nagi. just wait for what I have in store for you, dear readers...OoHooHooHoo~! ...I'm dead. **

**and...THE ENEMY'S GATE IS DOWN -if you understand this, thou art awesome **


	7. A Little Mystery

**So, for anyone who was wondering, Nagi is my real life friend's user name...it's really Naginamini(i think i spelled that wrong...:/) but i just call her Nagi. **

**In other news, I have a great idea for a gakupo story, but I don't know if I should start it yet...what do you guys think?**

**and this chap is a little short...but i wanted to update fast this time...don't worry you'll like it..**

***evil laugh***

"LADY LAIR AND MAN CAVE MEETINGS GOOOO!" Gakupo yelled as he ran through the downstairs living room. Everyone sprung up and went in their respective directions. Akaito was all but dragging Kiyoteru down to the basement.

"Come on, Bookworm. Live a little."

No one noticed, but Rin and Len were slower to spring up than the rest. They had been huddled in deep conversation, babbling softly in some form of gibberish. Anyone who walked by had no idea what they had been saying.

What they had been doing was speaking in their secret language they had had since babies. They both had refined it as they aged, and by now, their Twin Talk even had it's own written language.

Finally, Miku came over and broke them up, dragging Rin(Len, actually) with her up the stairs. The real Rin followed her 'fellow males' down to the basement.

…...

The beginning of the Lady Lair meeting started with Luka giving them a rundown of the YouTube situation. They were okay with it, even a little excited. This of course led to Kaiko getting out her iPad after much begging from the other girls. The iPad was quickly plugged into the TV and YouTube was just as quickly typed in.

Crypton had already put footage of the freshman concert. It was just a bunch of clips from the concert, with all of the houses represented. The video was really just to announce that there was a competition.

It started with an aerial shot of Voca Academy. An announcer's voice came on.

"_Voca Academy! You all know it! The place were all future stars are born!" _

The scene changed to random footage of singers on Voca's stage.

"These are from concerts last year," noted Meiko. Miku looked and saw obvious non-freshmen performing on the stage.

"_Galaco, Merli! Matsuda Poiyo! And Kito Shion! All of these singing sensations have come from Voca!"_

The scene changed to show a still shot of each person as their name came up.

"Miss Galaco is famous?!" exclaimed Len. (still in disguise)

"Yeah a few years ago. She isn't as popular now, since she quite going on tour. She records and stuff still though and is still pretty well known," explained Kaiko.

The scene faded to black.

"_But now, you choose the next stars!"_

There was a quick succession of clips showing students singing.

"_Four Dorms." _

More clips, but this time, the names of the dorms appeared with members of the mentioned dorm on stage.

"_Crypton Records Presents: Voca Academy-The Future of Music."_

"_Make sure you keep a look out for each dorms' new channels! Whichever dorm is the most popular wins!"_

"Well...that's that I guess?" said Gumi.

"Hey wait, there's another video in the playlist!" exclaimed Neru, pointing. Sure enough, there was. Luka clicked on it.

A man was sitting at a desk.

"_Hello, Voca students. I am Mr. Masters, the president of Crypton Records. I will be giving you a challenge every couple of weeks or so. So this week I give you this-introduce each member of your dorm with a personal video of each member. If you're all going to be famous, you need to get the people to like you. Do whatever you like in your video, singing, or a special talent. The whole dorm should also have a video for themselves as well. _

_Good luck, musicians."_

"Well, I think we should cut this meeting a little short and start working on what we're going to say in these videos," declared Luka.

…...

Meanwhile, in the Man Cave, almost the same things had transpired. However, being guys instead of girls, they decided to do silly things rather than work on individual videos.

"First order of business," said Akaito, grabbing control of the meeting, "Kiyoteru was not present for our first meeting, and we need to know who he finds 'hot or not!'" The guys all expressed their approval of the idea with clapping and cheers. Kiyoteru huffed, pushing up his glasses. He knew their was no escape.

"Okay, let's start with first years...Rin." Rin perked up.

"Relax, Len. Kiyoteru of all people is the least likely to be interested in your sister," laughed Gakupo, elbowing her. Rin blushed, imagining her brother blowing a fuze at the last meeting.

"I find Miss Rin quite pretty for her age, which is too young for my taste," Kiyoteru answered calmly.

"Mkay...Neru."

"The same."

"Miku."

"Again, the same. You do realize I will say this for all freshman girls?" Akaito huffed.

"Fine, Gumi?"

"Quirky, but attractive."

"Kaiko?"

Kiyoteru just shuttered.

"Okay...I don't blame you dude...Meiko?"

"Pretty, but she can be cranky."

"...And that just leaves Luka."

The slightest pause, then, "Luka is a very attractive young woman."

"Kiyoteru, you're boring," whined Leon. Chatter quickly filled the room as the short meeting came to a close.

Gakupo remained silent. He had noticed Kiyoteru's pause at Luka's name. He noticed Rin looking at him with a curious expression.

_So Len noticed as well..wait a moment.._ He gave the twin an understanding nod, and then decided to walk over.

"Hello Gakupo." Rin greeted, still using her brother's voice perfectly.

"Hello," he paused, and then grinned evilly, "_Rin._" The twin's face paled slightly.

"W-what are you talking about? I'm Len, not my sister."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Though your 'sister' must be in a similar situation.."

Rin could only nod weakly.

"Don't let it bother you to much, 'Len,' it takes more than that to fool 'ol Gakupo. But, to insure my silence... I might ask of both of your excellent spying skills from time to time..."

…...

-Meanwhile, in some large, unnamed town in Japan-

"It is the saddest thing really," a woman in a pencil skirt and blouse said to her companion, a man in a suit.

"Her mother dieing in that accident when she was a baby, and now her aunt dying of cancer..."

"There's nothing you could of done, Makiko. All you can do now is find her a home."

"I just wish we knew who the father is, a child as intelligent as her should have the support of someone blood related, not some stranger who adopted her."

"We both know the mother took the identity of the father with her to the grave."

"Hello? Mrs. Kitoaji? Mr. Minobe?" A small girl who looked to be about six walked into the room. She had black hair pulled into pigtails, and despite her young age, she appeared to be wearing a middle school uniform. A white teddy bear was in one of her arms and she held a violin case with the other.

"Yes, what is it dear?" asked the woman, Mrs. Kitoaji.

"Before Auntie Yoshino died, she gave me my mother's journal."

"Yes, did you like it?"

"I found out who my father is."

The woman found her breath had hitched. "Can we see who he is please?"

"Yes, we need to find him for you," said the man, Mr. Minobe.

"Oh, I already did that. And I know how I can go live with him!"

"How's that, dear?" asked the woman.

"I'm going to enroll in Voca Academy," the little girl answered seriously.

"I've heard of them admitting young students...but..." the man faltered. The girl's young eyes flashed.

"Because I'm six?" she challenged. "Whatever I put my mind to, I do," she declared stubbornly, hugging her teddy to her chest.

"My daddy goes to Voca Academy, so I will to." She left the room after that, but not before giving the name to the adults.

"Should we?" asked the man. The woman sighed.

"She is a prodigy."

"Then I suggest we get everything in order. There's no doubt that she'll get in, so the least we can do is make sure she's in the same dorm as her father..."

"If all goes well, she should be a student in a few weeks."

…...

**THE PLOT THICKENS! HA HA HAAA! if this doesn't get more ratings, i don't know what will...wait, this isn't television...**


	8. Friends Forever

**I'm baaaack~ I'm actually sick right now, so I have nothing better to do than write...and for a heads up, I would listen to songs as the characters sing them. it helps. **

**note: I put lyrics in english if i can. I believe it helps put meaning into the story than some romanji jibberish that not every one can understand**

**and i don't own the translation of the song. Enn does. look her up on YouTube. she's pretty good**

***Flute Fanfare***

"Kaito, what would you do if Miku liked you?"

"Huh?" Kaito looked up from his writing to look at Rin, who was looking up at him from Len's bed. Kaito put away his notes for his introductory video.

"What, like right now?" he asked the twin.

"Yeah."

"I don't know...I've known her a week."

"But you admitted liking her after the shower incident..." Len had told Rin this during their twin-talk session, "you've obviously fallen head-over-heels."

"...It's complicated. I'm not madly in love or anything, I like her...as a person...ya know?"

"Given a few weeks this 'like her' feeling could easily become the 'like-like her' feeling," Rin said, making quote marks with her fingers. Kaito glared at the blond.

"Who do YOU like, Len? You are the youngest male in the entire school." Rin had to stop herself from snickering with glee.

"Well..." she started, pretending to act flustered.

"Come on, you little twerp. You must at least have a type."

"I can date older women..."

"Anyone in particular?"

"Let me think on that for a bit..."

…...

"He totally likes you."

"Come on Rin, I barely know the guy. He could be a freak or something..." even as Miku said it, she knew it was unlikely.

Len made a show of rolling his eyes. "Look, my brother bunks with him. How about in a few days, we capture Len and force the truth out of him."

Miku eyed her room mate.

"How do I know Len and Kaito won't do the same to you?"

Len sweatdropped. _Wow, this chick is perceptive...that's pretty much the plan of operation Hook..._

"Because I'm a girl and have more brains than two guys put together," he finally said. _I think that's what a girl response is..._

Miku snorted in laughter.

"What about you, Rin?" I saw you when you voted for Oliver in the first Lair meeting. Red as a tomato."

_ERRK! _

"W-whatever do you mean?!" Len turned away from Miku, which made him appear bashful. He actually did it to hide his eye twitching from Miku.

"You should totally date him Rin!"

_This is going to be a long night..._

…...

The next morning Rin and Len, as themselves, trudged into the first class of the day. They had already confided in each other the events of the night.

"So...you like Oliver?" Len asked. Rin glared at her brother.

"I think he's cute. That does not mean I like him. Anyway, remember how I said Gakupo found us out?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Right before it happened, we both noticed something about the dorm leader, Kiyoteru.."

"Rin!" Miku was already seated in the class. The classroom was an interesting one. The room was an indoor amphitheater, with the desks on the steps part of it. The teachers desk and white board were where the stage would be.

But the strangest part was the decor. There was the expected music posters, but everywhere else, was eyes. There was photos of eyes, paintings of eyes, posters of eyes, drawings of eyes...in every possible form.

There was a medical looking poster showing the inner workings of an eye ball. An advertisement for contact lenses. Disney-looking cartoon eyes. Eyes of unnatural color. There were even insect eyes.

Rin made her way over to Miku, with Len at her heels. Miku indicated two empty seats on her right.

"...So what's up with this class?" asked Len. Miku shrugged. "The others won't tell me..." she gestured to the upper classmen from their dorm seated around them. "but this is the choral class."

"Well we knew that, it's on our schedule..." Len was saying. He trailed off as he followed his sister's gaze. A blue-haired individual had walked in. Rin looked at Len. They grinned.

"KAAITOOO! Sit over here!" Len yelled, waving and pointing at the empty seat on Miku's left. "It's the only one close to me!"

Kaito hid in his scarf as he made his way to his seat. A few more students came in before the bell rang. The teacher entered through a different door. The upper classmen watched the freshmen with amusement.

"I know what you're all thinking. Choir? Why on earth do we have a choir class at the most prestigious singing academy on the planet? Because we feel like it." The teacher was young, with messy black hair and rumpled clothes. He wore a gray hoodie, with the hood up. But his eyes were red.

"Um..are those...uh...real?" Miku whispered. From behind Rin, Gakupo chuckled.

"He has a fascination with eyes...and yes those are contact lenses."

"I am Mr. Jin, your teacher for this class. I will now assign you into small little choirs, and give each one sheet music for a popular song but arranged for a choral setting. Any questions?"

A girl from Canary raised her hand.

"How is Choir Class different from Muti-Singer?" she asked. It was Prima. Her speaking voice was light-years away from the deep singing voice she had at the concert.

"Because Multi-Singer is groups of 8 or 9, max, and as small as 2 or 3. Choirs can be up to hundreds of people! Choirs are as complex as orchestras! Which reminds me, I need to know all of your singing ranges. After that I will split you into groups of Sopranos, Altos, Tenors, and Base voices..."

…...

"I think I'm gonna like that class!" declared Oliver as they left the classroom.

"Mr. Jin certainly threw me off for a second, though," added Kaito. Gakupo laughed.

"Jin is one-of-a-kind. He actually is a musical genius, especially when it comes to lyrics. He also teaches the Music Theory class."

"What's Music Theory?" asked Miku. Besides herself, the only other Bluebirds in the choral class had been Gakupo, Oliver, Kaito, Rin, Len, and Big Al.

"From what I've seen of Leon's notes, a headache," grunted Big Al, "lots of stuff about chords and scales and for some reason lots of _M's._"

"That would be uppercase _M's _for major scales, and the lowercase ones for minor scales. Music Theory is, well, a lot like musical algebra. It's how music works, and helps you figure out how to put stuff together and make it sound good. Hell, this is a terrible description...Kiyoteru could explain it better.." Gakupo tried to explain.

Miku waved him off. "It's okay. You lost me at algebra."

"Anybody have Music History next?" Kaito asked. Rin and Len groaned.

"Man, that was a boring class. I hope you survive..." Len said.

"Ahh, I have that class too," Miku announced, looking at her schedule. The twin's head whipped around.

"Oh, you do, do you?" they asked in unison, looking mischievous. Miku sweatdropped. Kaito just sorta awkwardly stood there.

"So do you wanna go, or..?" he asked her lamely. She nodded quickly, feeling the beginnings of a blush coming on. Len and Rin creepily watched them leave.

They walked in silence. Miku couldn't help but notice how his tie went nicely with his hair...which in turn brought out his eyes...

She shook her head violently, her blush stronger. Thoughts like that were not going to help.

Kaito barely noticed this. He was lost in his own thoughts, when he noticed her shaking her head and blushing. His own face flared up.

_Gah...she's actually pretty cute...But who am I kidding? I can't start a relationship with someone I just met..._

Before he really knew what he was saying, he blurted, "Miku, I don't know about you, but how about we become friends? I left the few I had back home, and I'm sure you did the same..." he trailed off.

Miku blinked. Multiple times. Finally, she gave Kaito a quick hug.

"Yes Kaito! Of course I'll be your friend! …...Even though you are a pervert." Kaito just smiled.

"Psycho."

_Well now we have somewhere to start._

…_..._

The Music History class was an even mix of upperclassmen and underclassmen from all houses. Unlike some classes though, the seating was more mixed, with little pockets of friends from the same dorms seated together. Miku scanned the room. There were some empty seats next to each other by the wall towards the back. Kiyoteru was seated in front of one.

"Good as any," Miku declared, dragging her new friend with her.

"Miku! Wait up!" a voice called. It was Luka.

"Just sit in front of me!" Miku said over her shoulder. Luka followed the two first-years and took her seat in front of the teal-haired girl, next to Kiyoteru.

The teacher entered. He had bronzed skin and dark brown hair. He appeared to be young.

"I am your Music History teacher, Mr. Piper. Now, I know that this class bores many to tears, but if you actually pay attention, you will be surprised by the things you learn."

…...

Miku had started the class serious enough. But twenty minuets in and she had caved, passing notes with Kaito.

**So when should we practice Magnet for Mutli-Singer? **

After a few moments, Kaito discreetly handed her a reply.

**Doesn't the birdhouse have practice room?**

Miku chewed her lip. She wasn't sure. So she got a new piece of paper and wrote a note to Luka.

**Are there practice rooms back at the dorm?**

Luka took a moment to read it, and then passed a reply.

**Yeah why?**

**Kaito and I have to sing a song for multi-singer, remember?**

Luka hid a smile when she read this.

**Yeah I remember.**

…**...**

~MEANWHILE~

Gumi was showing Neru the ropes of Costume Appropriateness and Design. The teacher, Ms. Avanna, was probably the youngest out of all the teachers on campus, and not quite accepted yet by the student population.

"So for your first assignment, please pick a popular song and draw out something that you could see yourself or a friend performing the song in," Ms. Avanna explained, pulling a strand of her dark hair behind her ear. Her voice took a little getting used to, as it was thick with an Irish accent.

"Well I don't know about Avanna, she seems to be cool enough. Last year's teacher for this class retired. Anyway, this is actually pretty fun. Although you're gonna have to learn how to sew later on.." Gumi was telling Neru when Len burst into the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late! I couldn't find the class!" Avanna smiled.

"It's alright this once. Just make sure it doesn't become a habit." Len bowed, and headed over to Gumi and Neru's table.

"Is it okay if I sit hear? I don't know anyone else..." he looked around the room and found he was one of the only guys. "Uum, why are there no dudes in here?"

Gumi rolled her eyes. "This is essentially a sewing class, freshie. Guys normally don't take sewing classes."

A purple-haired girl came over to their table. "I'm sitting here." she declared. Her uniform revealed that she was a Sparrow. Gumi looked at the girl.

"Aren't you Gakuko, Gakupo's little sister?" The girl nodded.

"There isn't enough Sparrows to form our own table, and my brother said that Bluebirds are cool."

Gumi nodded, grinning.

"Another member of the Kumui clan joining the modern age?" Gakuko rolled her eyes.

"You already know my brother's story, so you know how ou parents are," she started. Neru shook her head.

"I don't know. I'm a first-year."

Gakuko sighed. "My mother is a retired Geisha, and my father descends from a long line of samurai. For our entire lives Gakupo and I were trained in these traditional ways.."

"I thought Samurai didn't exist in modern times?" asked Len.

"They don't. And countless people in Japan can trace their line to a Samurai somewhere. But some families are more traditional than others. So although Gakupo couldn't actually become a samurai with all the fancy bells and whistles, he was still trained like one. Upholding family honor and all that jazz."

"So you both left," stated Neru. Gakuko nodded.

"It was harder for my brother, being the first born son. But both of us knew we loved music and wanted to do something with it..."

There was a lull in the conversation at this point, as everyone sketched their assignment. Finally Gumi spoke up.

"Len, why on Earth did you take this class?"

"Eh? I guess it's because I like drawing..."

"Oh come on. There's got to be more than that."

"Hey Gumi?"

"Hmm?"

"Wanna help me and my sister hook some people up who are obviously in denial?"

…...

The practice room was really just a small soundproof room with a stereo system.

Currently, Kaito and Miku were reading over the lyrics of Magnet again, singing them in their heads to get a feel for the song.

"I'm ready when you are," Miku announced after a bit. In response, Kaito stood and pressed play on the stereo. They then stood facing each other as the intro soft piano sounds played.

The music picked up into a soft groove, and Miku took a deep breath, and sang.

"A soft touch of desire Puts my painful heart on fire  
Drowning in your warmth and beauty everyone admires  
My small and sparkling butterfly Flutters under your eyes  
Sprinkling your slender fingers with ecstatic sighs"

Kaito came in and sang with her.

" Bodies intertwining, tangled up like vines From your lips I taste the sweetest wine  
Sinners, cursed and damned and never to reach out We are confined But if it makes you mine...

Now if you'd try and hold me tight And tell me everything's alright  
Please would you lie to me Smile and say you'd stay for the night  
Brush your lips on mine Ignore the tears that make me blind  
Intoxicate me now Melt it with your breath The last of my sane mind"

Then only Kaito sang.

" In silver chains please lock me Cage me and possess me  
Show me that you care Burn in your own wrath and jealousy  
I know it sounds desperate But that is how I like it  
We can go much farther than most can tolerate"

Miku joined him, her inner singer taking complete control, causing her to throw her soul into her singing.

"My soul wanders in a labyrinth of doubts..." Just Miku sang, "No one cares to show me the way out."

Kaito joined again,

"Carefully you gathered them up part by part My broken heart And when you pressed restart..."

Kaito could feel he was blushing madly, but it didn't stop him from taking Miku's hands in his. A song had never really got to him like this before.

"It's not the dream that never ends It's our love that will long extend  
Emotions never fade even if the night comes to an end  
Touch my skin again And we no longer can be friends  
But as long as you're here Breathing into my ear I've nothing to fear"

Kaito opened his eyes to find Miku opening hers as well. Almost by instinct, he extended his arm, and Miku followed his lead, and a slow graceful dance was started. And then Miku started, her voice full of sorrow that matched the lyrics.

"Dawn is breaking and I'm trying not to cry Didn't think we'd have to say goodbye  
You say it's a fact nobody can deny Nor can defy Now it's your turn to cry.."

Kaito pulled her in so her back was against him, twirling her slowly back out. Their palms were touching, gazing into each others eyes. He joined her, relishing the way his voice sounded with hers.

"Now if you'd try and hold me tight And tell me everything's alright  
Please would you lie to me Smile and say you'd stay for the night  
Brush your lips on mine Ignore the tears that make me blind  
Intoxicate me now Melt me with your breath Even if it kills me...

On the sheets we're hand in hand Like two magnets end to end  
Silhouettes merge and meld Fading like a dream as the moon descends  
Touch my skin again And we no longer can be friends  
But as long as you're here Breathing into my ear I've nothing to fear"

As they finished holding the last note, their fingers were involuntarily becoming intwined. Miku sang out the last note, letting it fade away. Their faces were very close by the time the music stopped.

And then they realized that music had stopped. Scarlet bloomed across their faces, and with an "erk!" they sprang apart.

"S-so sorry, Kaito! Y-your voice sounded quite good just then!"

"Y-yeah. Same to you, Miku."

Avoiding eye contact, they headed for the door, only to find it locked.

"Eh?" All the color drained from Miku's face. There was a small window on the door, with a curtain. Kaito pulled back the curtain to find Len and Rin peeping in the window. Gumi was off to the side twirling a key on her finger.

"LEN! RIN!" Kaito yelled. They grinned evilly. They pushed a note under the door.

**We won't unlock it until you two kiss for 5 seconds ;)**

Now Kaito's face paled. Miku took the note from him.

"Why...Oh." Rin and Len had expectant looks on their faces. Gumi had joined them now.

"Kaito?" Miku looked up at him, "um, how are we going to go about this?"

"Uh.." he said lamely, trying to find his courage. "...I guess like this," he said, finding it.

He took her face in his hands, and leaned in, closing his eyes.

When their lips touched, it sent shivers down his spine.

Miku, on the other hand, didn't know what to think. She was all fluttery, and lyrics from Magnet kept replaying in her head. She didn't know if she should deepen the kiss, open her mouth, or what really.

So she kissed back, but only slightly. She couldn't see it, but Kaito's eyebrows raised in surprise.

TWHAP TWHAP! Miku and Kaito sprung apart, glaring at the twins who had hit on the door. Gumi was unlocking it.

"So that was actually closer to ten seconds.." Len said nonchalantly. Blushing furiously, Miku and Kaito ran out of the room and then in different directions.

Gumi grinned.

"Man, I can't wait for 1st period tomorrow."

...

**ah man I'm evil. I don't think I can drag out the Miku/Kaito romance any longer. so expect more on the other random plot points I threw in and rapid time jumps!**


	9. Sht Gets Real

**Sooooo I started another story, a Luka/Kiyoteru one. ****I**** think it's hilarious, since I crack up while writing it. It also has Kaito/Miku in it, since if you're reading this, you obviously ship them. And I got another review, after what, a week or so after updating? so thank Kyuubi's Angel of Darkness for the review today, other wise I would have updated a little later  
**

***Oboe Fanfare***

"On the sheets we're hand in hand Like two magnets end to end  
Silhouettes merge and meld Fading like a dream as the moon descends  
Touch my skin again And we no longer can be friends  
But as long as you're here Breathing into my ear I've nothing to fear"

Miku and Kaito let the last notes of Magnet fade in the classroom. It wasn't until the music track stopped playing was there any response from the class.

All of the Bluebird were clapping like mad. Miku and Kaito blushed and hurried back to their seats. As they went through the desks, some people from other dorms even congratulated them.

"Your voices sound great together," the light-pink haired girl, IA was telling Miku..

"Challenge accepted! Clara, we must sing a romantic ballad!" Bruno said.

"Fabulous," agreed Ritsu. Ms. Galaco calmed the class down.

"Thank you, Mr. Shion and Ms. Hatsune, for that lovely demonstration. Perhaps you could sing that for the contest? And I presume you've learned your lesson for talking in my class."

"Yes Ms. Galaco," they both murmured, wanting to melt into their desks. Galaco clapped her hands together.

"Now! I have your first real assignment...a group song that has three or more singers in it! Performence in three weeks, on the stage, with the rest of my classes, as usual. Now go pick your groups!"

The class quickly fell into chattering as the students decided their groups.

"So Mikuo and I are working on a 8-part vocal song, Miku, did you know your bro is a musical genius? Anyway, we can get it done fast enough, and it will sound pretty cool..." Gakupo was saying.

"Well who do you want the 8 to be?" asked Gumi.

"Well..."

"I bet those Bluebirds couldn't sing gibberish well, those two earlier were just a fluke..." a red-head from Canary was telling another red-head sitting next to him. Ted and Teto, the twins from Canary. Gakupo overheard them.

"Did you guys hear what that dwerp just said? Scratch my other idea...Hey Kiyo, can we make all the Bluebirds in this class one group? I have an idea..."

"I don't see why not, just run it by me," responded Kiyoteru.

"I am going to write a song in which the lyrics are all nonsense," said Gakupo innocently.

"How is that supposed to work?" asked the skeptical dorm leader. Gakupo winked.

"Have I ever let the dorm down in the four years we've been here?" he asked, holding up a finger to make his point. Kiyoteru sighed.

"Very well..."

"GALACO! We've decided our group!" he yelled, waving his arm excessively.

"Who's in your group then?" the teacher asked.

"All the Bluebirds in this class..."

…...

The next few weeks were busy for all the houses.

Back at the Birdhouse, Gakupo finally uploaded the last of the personal introductory videos. Unknown to Kaito and Miku, a camera had been placed by Rin and Len in the practice room...capturing the whole Magnet episode. The practice room equipment already recorded sound, so Gakupo's new side project was putting together the Magnet video for YouTube.

His song of gibberish was actually coming together nicely. While bored one day on the internet, he had stumbled on a Finnish band singing a song called Ievan Polka, and finding it to be quite catchy, proceeded to re-write the lyrics with rhyming nonsense. Kaiko had even come up with a dance for it.

Rin and Len kept up their masquerade, often with the help of Gakupo, when he was free. Oliver was now actively trying to hit on Rin, which proved entertaining for the samurai and the twins since Len was usually dressed as Rin when it occurred. The real Rin was flattered, but planned to pursue her own romance after she got the two in denial numbskulls together.

They also had three new additions to the dorm, their teacher patrons. Mr. Kamura, Mr. Mothy, and Ms. Avanna. They served as chaperones, mentors, and special helpers to solely Bluebird dorm.

It was a few days away from the Multi-singer due date, and the Bluebirds who were participating all felt fairly confident. They where all hanging out in the general living room area downstairs, thinking about playing karaoke, flirting, and being young people when a serious looking Mr. Kamura came in.

"Kiyoteru, I need to talk to you.." the dorm leader followed the teacher around the corner.

"Voca has just admitted a new student. She's been assigned to this dorm." Kiyoteru was surprised.

"Why the special exception? Voca never lets students in after the year has started. That's part of the reason why I entered so late.."

"The new student is 6 years old, Kiyo."

"_Six?! _But that's unheard of! Where are her parents?"

"That's the thing...her legal guardian lives in this dorm, apparently. That's all the lawyers are telling us. Her mother and aunt are both dead, so I'm assuming father?"

"Where is she now?"

"Avanna and Mothy are bringing her here now."

"Should we tell the others that we have new member?" asked Kiyoteru. Mr. Kamura nodded.

"Let's go tell them." Kiyoteru followed the teacher back into the living room.

"Hey Kiyoteru, get in here and sing a song! No one knows what you sound like on lead vocals!" Akaito yelled from the couch. Kiyteru held up his hands.

"You know I only sing as background in group settings, and I prefer to focus on my violin, but we have a serious matter to attend to."

Mr. Kamura stepped forward.

"We will be receiving a new member to our dorm, a very special new member..."

"I thought Voca didn't allow late students?" asked Leon.

"This student is quite literally a child prodigy, and the reason why Voca has to let her attend late is legal, and we'll explain it all in due time, but do try to make her feel welcome."

"When you say child prodigy, what age do you mean?" asked Dell from the corner of the room. He was seated next to Neru and had been playing cards with her and Big Al, who was seated on the floor.

"She's six," Mr. Kamura admitted.

"SIX?" everyone exclaimed.

"Before she enrolled here, she was already taking middle-school level classes," explained the teacher, "when I say child prodigy, I mean genius in academics and music."

Any further conversation was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. Avanna's voice could be heard from the entryway. This was followed closely by a chuckle from Mr. Mothy. The whole dorm seemed to hold their breath as Mothy came around the corner, holding a suitcase and a child's book bag. Behind him, Avanna came, guiding a small girl in front of her. The girl clutched a white teddy bear and a violin case in her other hand.

Intelligent eyes shone through her black bangs. The rest of her hair was styled into short, stubby pigtails. She was looking at the ground.

"Everyone, this is Yuki," introduced Avanna, smiling. The group blinked.

"Um, hello, Yuki. Do you like to sing?" asked Kaiko.

The girl's eyes snapped up, and everyone felt a shiver as she studied them.

"I've only just started to sing...I've decided that I like it. I mainly study violin though." Her eyes swept over the males in the room, and then to the teachers.

"Can I ask now? I want to find him..." she hugged the teddy closer. Mr. Kamura took a breath. He didn't know who the girl's guardian was, but it was one of the students. The lawyers hadn't said who, or what the relation was, and neither had Yuki, so he braced himself for the worst.

"Yes Yuki, but let me warn them first," he turned to the students, "Yuki is here because one of you are her next legal guardian. Do any of you have any relatives that have died recently, that could have left you as a guardian?"

Everyone shook their heads. No one could think of how this girl might be related to one of them...

Yuki put her violin case down. She held her chin a little higher.

"I'm looking for Kiyoteru Hiyama."

All eyes slowly went to the dorm leader, the teacher's included.

_How is Kiyo related to this girl, I wonder? _thought Kamura. Kiyoteru stepped a little closer to Yuki.

"I'm Kiyoteru..." he didn't really know what else to say, having no idea who this girl was. Yuki studied him for a long moment. She bit her lip, hugging her teddy even tighter as countless emotions played across her face. She looked as if she were about to cry.

"Um, are you alright...Yuki?" Kiyoteru asked cautiously. Yuki walked up to him, and tilted her head up to look at him. He couldn't read her emotion...

"I'm..." she stopped.

"Yes?" he prompted. Everone held their breath again as they waited for her answer.

"...I'm...I'm...the daughter of Kotone Kaai."

…...

Kiyoteru blinked.

"K-kotone Kaai?" he whispered, as if he didn't believe it.

_But Kotone died...around six..around six years ago...after she left...is this girl implying what I think...?_

"She never told you about me...she explains why in her diary..." Yuki turned and got the book bag from Mothy. Rummaging through it, she took out a brown book, holding it out to Kiyoteru. He took it gingerly.

"I know this might come as a shock to you...but...you're..." she stopped, unable to hold her composure. She was only six. Drops formed in her eyes.

Kiyoteru knew what she was going to say. He knelt down so he was at her eye-level, taking one of her small hands in his much bigger one.

"I'm your father, aren't I?" Yuki nodded, causing her tears to roll down her face.

"WHAAAAAAT?" everyone exclaimed behind them. Kiyo turned his head slightly. Everyone looked shocked.

"I am 22 years old," he offered.

"So when you were around 16..." Luka thought aloud. Kiyoteru looked at her briefly, and then nodded.

Yuki sniffled. He turned back to her.

"Mama died a month after I was born, but she didn't put my father's name on my birth certificate...so her sister raised me..." Yuki rubbed the tears from her eyes, "...but last month, Auntie died of leukemia...but she gave me Mama's diary...and it explained everything..." her lip trembled.

Kiyoteru himself wasn't sure if he could hold it together much longer.

"Y-you're the first parent I've ever met!" Yuki finally sobbed. Kiyoteru felt his eyes misting up. Now that he looked closer, he could see he beloved Kotone in the girl's appearance. He could also see himself in her. His eyes fell to her violin case.

"You know, I also play the violin."

She blinked up at him, with tears on her lashes.

"Really? What's your favorite song?"

"Personally, I've always loved Mozart's _Eine Kleine Nachtmusik," _he said softly.

…...

As Yuki and her new-found father had their "moment," the teachers herded the gawking students away.

"How about we let them have a little privacy? They have a lot of catching up to do..." Mr. Kamura shooed them towards the stairs. "It's late, and as one of your teachers, I'm telling you to go to bed."

…...

Miku sat wide awake on her bed. It had been an hour or so since they had been sent to their rooms. She didn't know if it was because of the events from earlier, but her mind was fluttering with thoughts.

Kiyoteru had been madly in love with the girl's mother, that much was obvious. From what they had heard Yuki say, her mother was dead, and Miku remembered the look of pure sadness that the dorm leader had...his lost love.

In the bottom of her heart, Miku realized she wanted someone to love her like that. A love so fierce that if anything happened to her, they would always be a little sad at her memory...

…_.that's actually kinda morbid..._Miku thought to herself. But she still ached for that kind of genuine, undying love. Rin(this actually was Rin, the twins had been to tired to switch today) was breathing deeply, fast asleep. Miku wouldn't be able to ask her advice.

Miku remembered singing Magnet with Kaito. She blushed in the darkness at the memory. Kaito's voice...had sounded so full of emotion when he had sung that, something that she knew he struggledwith since he didn't enjoy singing. And then Rin, Len, and Gumi had made them kiss...

Her ears burned hot at the thought, and her hand went to her lips, remembering the feeling. She got up as quietly as she could, and headed for the bathroom to splash some water on her face.

…...

In the next room, Kaito was also awake as his room mate snored away. He could no longer deny it or put it off, he was crazy for the tealette.

The past few weeks he had noticed little details about her. She was kind. He had observed her helping a first year with a in-class singing assignment, even though they were from a different dorm.

She had the most bubbly, happy personality he had ever seen. When dance and singing practice for their Ievan Polka got dull or frustrating, she managed to cheer everyone up with her never-ending smile.

And she was truly passionate about performing. She always threw her soul into her singing and dancing, and Kaito could watch her for hours. He remembered Magnet...

The teenage boy part of him wondered if she was always that passionate in what she did...he shook his head and lightly slapped himself.

_NO! I refuse to think of Miku in that sense!_

But his mind simply shifted to a memory of the kiss that the twins had induced with a locked door...Kaito sighed and rolled out of bed. He was headed to the bathroom to cool his head...

…...

Miku had just splashed some water on her face when the door to Len and Kaito's door opened. She froze, not sure what she was expecting. A tall figure entered, to tall for Len. She couldn't tell the hair color because the only light came from a plug in nightlight on the wall, but she knew it was Kaito.

He noticed he wasn't alone in the bathroom.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked softly. Miku shut off the water.

"No, how could I? With what happened earlier and all...I just got to me, you know?"

Kaito came over. Miku's heartrate quickened, but he just turned on the water in the sink next to her, splashing water on his face as well.

"Yeah..."

Miku's eyes were adjusting to the dim light, and she could make him out better. He looked as if he had a lot on mind. He just stood, staring at his reflection in the dim light with his hands propping him on the counter.

After a moment, he turned his head to find Miku looking at him. They held eye contact for a long time, unspoken things passing between them.

"Miku..." Kaito whispered, not sure how to continue. He broke the eye contact, looking at his feet.

"I like singing, when I'm singing with you..." he tried again.

"Kaito, when you sing with me, your voice takes on new life, like I've never heard before..." Miku stepped closer, taking one of his hands in both of hers, "whenever you sing solo, just sing as if you were singing with me..." she trailed off, her sudden bravery fading.

"Miku...I...I..." his stuttering betrayed his emotion. Miku blinked, and looked up at him. She knew what she needed to do...but she was still nervous of the outcome.

"Kaito," she breathed, grabbing his shirt to pull him closer and his head lower. His eyes were frozen open in shock as Miku's lips touched his own.

Miku was kissing him. His lips didn't respond, so she started to pull away, feeling like she had been to forward, only to have Kaito suddenly respond as he came to his senses. He gingerly took her face in his hands, and returned the kiss.

This kiss lasted much longer than the forced one in the practice room, and was also much more passionate, desperate, even. They finally broke away for much needed oxygen.

Even in the poor lighting, Miku could see that Kaito's eyes had darkened. She assumed hers had as well. She bit back a laugh.

"What is it?" he asked, grinning a little despite himself.

"I feel like we've been putting that off for way to long..."

He closed his eyes, chuckling and pulling her into an embrace. Her head cuddled into his chest.

"I know what you mean.."

**AHHHHHHHH PLOT BUNNIES! THEY ATTACKED MEEEEEE~!**


	10. Items!

**Ollo~ I'm alive everyone! I haven't updated in like forever...so here's a bit of fluff and some more fillerish stuff towards the end. add bits of humor, and shake well, and viola! a new chapter!**

**seriously though, I just didn't have anything to write. I was somewhere were I actually have unlimited internet for once, so i anime binged. freaking all of Fruits Basket, Code Geass, and Ouran High School Host Club in like a week. I pulled a couple of all nighters to it...(LELOOOOOUCH WHYYYYYYYY?!) **

***bows* sorry I was distracted by the anime. Nagi gave me inspiration to start writing again when I went over to her house, so yeah**

***Mandolin Flourish with a Spanish flair sound***

Luka yawned, and turned her head towards her clock. The glaring red numbers read 1:00 in the morning. She tried to fall back asleep, but couldn't. She was thirsty...

The pinkette rolled out of her bed. She was wearing baggy boxer-like shorts with little fishies all over them, and a purple close fitting cami. Her hair was all mussed up from sleeping.

Groggy from sleep, she left her room and walked downstairs in the darkness, headed for the kitchen in order to get some ice water. Luka couldn't drink water unless it was ice-cold.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs and opened the door into the main room, she stopped. Light was coming from the living room, faint, but there. And she could hear something...

Curious, she stepped lightly toward the living room. The sight before her tugged at her heartstrings. Yuki had fallen asleep, laying on the couch with her head snuggled into Kiyoteru's side. He had an arm lightly around her, only moving it to turn the pages of a book he was reading. And he was crying softly.

"Kiyoteru?"

He looked up, wiping tears from under his glasses.

"Luka? What are you doing up?" He closed the book he had been reading. Luka sighed and came into the room, sitting with her legs crossed on the ground in front of him.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked softly. He released a great sigh, and took off his glasses, carefully folding them and setting them on the arm of the couch. He placed him arm more permanently around Yuki.

"When I was a teenager, I had a girlfriend. Her name was Kotone. Needless to say, we were in love as teens could possibly get. She didn't have parents, and I lived alone, so needless to say, we acted upon those feelings. We were both smart and graduated early. I decided to take some college classes...

"Around this time, we had an argument. I won't bore you with the reasons why. But we left in a huff. I didn't hear from her for 10 months. She called me, and she sounded happy, and said she had decided to tell me something important...but she wouldn't tell me over the phone...I was overjoyed, knowing that we were most likely getting back together. She even told me she loved me over the phone..."

Kiyoteru paused here, looking down. Finally, he swallowed.

"I got a call two days later. From her older sister, who had never liked me much. Kotone had been hit by a car."

Luka gasped, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Oh Kiyo...I'm so sorry, I never knew..."

"I've been reading her diary..." he motioned at the book. "It's explained a lot, like why she didn't tell me she was pregnant..." he didn't explain further, and Luka didn't ask him to.

Kiyoteru looked at the sleeping form of the little girl.

"Well I now know what she was going to tell me..." A tear ran down his cheek as he looked down at Yuki. Luka sat there, letting him have a moment of silence. Finally, she spoke up.

"Kiyoteru, it's getting late. And there isn't a second bed in your room, so do you want the munchkin to bunk with me for tonight?"

He thought about it for a moment.

"Yes, I suppose that's wise...Although let's move her in a moment. I need to get a drink." He carefully untangled himself from Yuki. Luka stood as well, and they walked together to the kitchen. Kiyoteru got both of them a glass of water.

"Does she have a schedule?" asked Luka, sipping the water.

"Yes, she has classes with the rest of us."

"I'm sure everyone will help her out.."

There was an almost awkward silence as they finished their water. When they did, they headed back out to the living room. With a cautious tenderness, Kiyoteru scooped his daughter up in his arms.

"Lead the way," he told Luka. She did, and it was at this absurd moment she realized how she was dressed. Blushing slightly, she was glad she wasn't facing the dorm leader.

When they got to Luka's room, she pushed the already ajar door the rest of the way open. Kiyo followed her in. Luka turned on the lamp by her bed so the light wouldn't be to harsh, and then went to the unoccupied bed and pulled back the covers. Kiyoteru came over and gently laid Yuki down. He then removed her shoes and tucked her into bed.

They stood there for a moment, the silence speaking volumes. Kiyoteru finally broke down, putting his face in his hands and sitting down on Luka's bed. His shoulders heaved in one silent sob, and then were still, save for his breathing. Luka sat down tentatively next to him, putting her hand on his arm in an effort to comfort him.

She knew this was one of the best ways she could comfort her peer, by not saying anything at all.

…...

Miku yawned and stretched, it was Saturday, and the concert was tomorrow. But that was the farthest thing from Miku's mind...Kaito and last night were. Miku covered her head with her blanket, putting her head in her pillow. She let out a _squeeeeee! _into the pillow, kicking her legs in an excitement-fueled spazz attack.

She looked up to see if Rin had heard her. The blond was still sleeping...Miku looked at the clock. It was only 7:30, which on a weekend was early. So with nothing better to do she sat up and reached for a manga she was currently reading.

She was only a few pages in when she heard a soft knocking. Looking up, Miku looked at the door to their room, thinking it came from there. When the knock was heard again, it was closely followed by the door to the bathroom opening a crack.

"Psssst...Miku? I need to ask you something...are you awake?" came a very familiar voice softly. Miku closed her book and walked quietly to the door. Smiling, she peeked in and was met by a blue eye.

"Yes?"

He opened the door and pulled her in. Miku half expected him to swoop her down and kiss her, but he simply closed the door behind her and then faced her.

"Miku, since what happened last night, I've been thinking..."

"What have you been thinking?" she asked. He took her hands in his.

"Well I think you have to be my girlfriend now," he said, grinning slightly. Miku's eyes twinkled.

"I'm fine with that...and I know how we can make it more entertaining..."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"Simple...I think Rin and Len have been trying to hook us up for awhile now...remember the incident in the practice room? Well, we simply keep our new relationship a secret from everyone..."

"Oh you mischievous little whatever-you-are, that is downright evil. I'm pretty sure people have bets placed on our relationship status..."

…...

"Okay, places everyone!" Gakupo was acting as stage manager, looking ridiculous as he directed his classmates in his performance outfit. It was the day of the multi-singer performance, and it was time for the Bluebirds of period 1 to sing his nonsense song, Iavan Polka.

Miku stood with Rin, Len, Kaito, Luka, and Big Al. They were all in their concert dress. Miku already knew that Gakupo wore a white and purple samurai outfit as his performance uniform, but this was her first time seeing the other upperclassmen wearing theirs.

Big Al was wearing a white and black shirt with red bits of trim. It resembled something a racecar driver might wear. His pants were black down to his knees, and white the rest of the way, with a slight flair by his feet. He had also appeared to have drawn stitches on his forehead.

Luka had a form fitting black vest and a long skirt with a slight almost all the way up her leg. Her long pink hair was down and held back with a brown hair band and she was clad in knee high yellow lace-up boots.

Gumi came in with Meiko, which meant Kiyoteru was the only upperclassmen yet to show up. Gumi still wore her ever-present goggles but was now wearing knee-high white boots and a frilly orange and white mini skirt. Her top left her midriff exposed and was orange. Some type of see-through orange material was over her midriff, clashing fashionably with her blue belt. The material was also fashioned into gloves for her hands that went past her elbows. She also had a pink garter around her upper left thigh.

Meiko was much more simple. Her short skirt was straight and didn't flair out all and was red. She also showed her midriff and had a similar top to Gumi's, but hers didn't have a collar and was also red. Her boots were to her knees and brown.

"Were is Kiyoteru? We can't start with out him!" fretted Gakupo.

"You do realize that we are the last group to go on? And the other groups haven't even gone yet..." Luka said as she sweatdropped.

Finally, Kiyoteru appeared, just as the first group took stage. At first Miku thought he hadn't worn his uniform, until she saw the mandatory headphones and microphone on his head. Now that she looked closer, Miku could see how the normal-looking outfit was meant for the stage.

Normally, the dorm leader looked like the typical bookish class president type of figure. Now, he wore a smart-looking tailored suit, complete with a crisp white collared shirt and blue tie. His thin rimmed glasses were hardly noticeable, but still gave the good-looking-in-glasses feel.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Miku thought Gakupo might harm himself, the rate he was going.

Kiyoteru pushed his glasses up his nose.

"I was making sure Yuki was with members of our dorm. She has this period with us, but she's obviously not performing, so I had to get her situated."

This calmed Gakupo down. They didn't have much else to do, so they observed the first group from the TV that was in the back. After Gakupo had announced that all of the Bluebirds would be performing together, the houses had been quick to do the same, not wanting to be outdone.

Currently the Canary group was on stage, and consisted of Teto, Ted, Momo, Lily, Prima, and Haku. Prima and Momo were wearing the same uniforms they had worn for the welcoming freshmen concert.

Teto's outfit was similar to Miku's, but with piping that matched her hair. Her twin, Ted, was wearing a uniform of matching color scheme, but these twins were nowhere near the matching twin look of the Kagamines. Ted's long hair was pulled back into a long ponytail, and his dark gray uniform had a military look to it, as well as his pants. He had the dark pink piping that matched his hair like his sister, and it was also the color of his over-the-shoulder belt and arm band. He completed his outfit with white gloves.

Haku was Dell's older sister. She had the same hair color as Dell, silvery. Her hair was much longer and was pulled into a long, full ponytail. She wore a low cut gray top that left her midriff exposed, and she wore long dark gray pants.

Lily wore the most interesting outfit. She wore a yellow and white mini skirt, and like a lot of the girls at Voca, left her midriff exposed. Her top looked to be a strip of fabric that covered her modesty, and left little to the imagination. This was covered by what appeared to be a thrashed leather jacket that she was somehow wearing as a cape/shirt, leaving her shoulders bare. To add to the randomness, black cords were draped over her upper half. She also wore thigh-high black and yellow boots.

They were singing a fairly popular song called "Bad Apple." They also had a dance learned, but it wasn't anything too elaborate, considering the song had been around for a few years. Gakupo huffed dramatically and turned back to his classmates.

"Bad Apple...we did that song last year, so now their doing it to prove they're better at it...no matter...now that I think about it, that song is better suited for a choir class anyway..." Luka rolled her eyes.

The Robin and Sparrow kids had come backstage by now as well. Bad Apple was a longish song, so they had time to spare.

"So what is your master plan, Gakupo?" asked Bruno, coming over to stand by the samurai. He was wearing a simple white tee-shirt, with an unbuttoned blue collared shirt over it. He wore dark pants and converse, and he wore a fedora.

"I can't tell you, it wouldn't be a surprise!" Gakupo laughed. "Who do you Robins have taping your gig?"

"Actually, Luka's brother, Luki. He could challenge your skills, Gakupo my friend."

"Yeah, my brother knows how to use a camera," agreed Luka.

"NONSENSE! I am the master videographer of this school!"

"Hey Robins! Get ready you're on in five!" called one of the teachers. Bruno waved to Gakupo, and took Clara's hand dramatically.

"Until next time, Samurai." Miku swore she heard a mandolin flourish when the two Spaniards bowed a farewell.

As the Robin group went onstage, the Canaries came off, pointedly ignoring everyone and leaving immediately. The Bluebirds and Sparrows exchanged looks and shrugged.

The Robin group consisted of Bruno and Clara, SeeU, Piko, Miki, Ritsu, Defoko, and Miziki. Clara was wearing a red tee-shirt with an undone black vest, short black shorts and fishnets. She was also wearing brown cowboy boots.

Piko, Miki, Defoko, and Ritsu where wearing their usual performance uniforms. SeeU was wearing a dark gray pleated mini skirt with thigh-high white socks. Her top had no sleeves and was orange. Her wavy blond hair spilled down her shoulders and black cat ears were perched atop her head.

Miziki wore a short pink kimono with full sleeves. She had white stockings up to her thighs, leaving an inch of skin exposed before the hem of her short kimono. The kimono had full sleeves and was tied around her waist with a black fabric. She also had the traditional Japanese geta shoes.

They performed a song called Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder. They actually performed it quite well, with each singer getting a highlight in the song, and allowing each of their voices to find a perfect notch in the song, and they all had separate parts.

While Robin was singing, Rin, Len, Miku, and Kaito huddled together with Meiko and Gakupo to force Big Al to edge of their group. Gumi expertly weaved her way over to the Sparrows, and engaged in a conversation with Sweet Ann. Big Al of course noticed this, and to everyone's glee, began to fidget nervously. Gumi said something to Ann to cause her to follow her...

"Oh, hang here with Al for a second. I have to go get some props for our group!" and _poof, _Guma was gone. Everyone watched Al to see what he would do.

"Hey Al, it's been awhile, huh?" asked Ann, giving him a sweet smile. Big Al looked up, hiding the huge blush that had erupted on his face.

"Y-yeah, it has...have you changed your u-uniform?" he asked, stuttering in his nervousness. Sweet Ann flushed slightly, looking down and running her hands over her dress. It was still white, and now looked less like Marilyn Monroe. It now sported blue accents, and a gossamer like material for the skirt, showing off black tights and red shoes. She also had white lace running down the back of her head.

"Yes, it wasn't quite done for the freshmen concert, but it's finished now. Do you like it?" she asked shyly.

"Hmm?! Oh, yes, very much!"

"Do...do you think that we could..." Sweet Ann bashfully twiddled her pointer fingers together, obviously trying to ask him something.

"Sparrows! Places!"

Sweet Ann and Big Al were jolted out of their small moment. Both of their faces were flushed scarlet.

"I...h-have to get going..." Ann staggered off to her dorm mates. Gumi burst in, holding two full baskets.

"What did I miss?" she asked. The rest of the Bluebirds sighed as one. Big Al noticed this, and turned towards them.

"You guys! Were you watching that whole thing?!"

"Oh but of course! Your romance with Sweet Ann is just as frustrating as Miku and Kaito's..." swooned Gakupo.

"It's truly tragic when two people who are obviously in love are too shy to admit it to each other..." agreed Gumi. Kaito and Miku tried to not look at each other, both blushing slightly.

"So how 'bout it, Kaito 'ol pal?" Len bounced over to his room mate. "Have you confessed?" Kaito blushed more and held up his hands to fend of the blond twin.

"To a psycho like her?"

"Why would I want to date a pervert like him?" asked Miku, "and weren't we supposed to be focused on Al and Ann?"

"But Miku dear, Al and Ann have been going on for three years, and we don't want that happening to you and Kaito here...promise to go out soon, kay~? For everybody's sake," Meiko whimpered.

"We're never going to date!" Miku and Kaito exclaimed together. There was an awkward pause after this, as everyone stared at them.

"Did you guys have a fight?" asked Rin in her cutest sad voice. A sudden clapping sound jerked everyone's attention toward the sound. Kiyoteru stared back at them blankly.

"I, personally, don't care about anybody's relationship status, and considering Robin will be done soon, how about we get ready?"

"Right!" Gakupo's eyes blazed with passion as he grabbed one of the baskets Gumi had brought. "Everybody find the item you wrote down earlier this week!"

Gakupo took the first basket from Kiyoteru. He pulled out a fake sake bottle.

"That's mine!" declared Meiko.

"Why do we need items again?" Len asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Gakupo thinks that if we all have an item associated with each one of us, it will make us more likable with potential fans. That purple fruit loop is a lot more calculating than you might think," explained Gumi.

"Gumi come get your carrot already." Gumi took an oversized fake carrot from Gakupo.

"And besides, we needed to spin something other than those sticks we've been practicing with!" said Meiko, thrusting her sake bottle above her head.

"We've got a banana here!"

"Ooh that's me!" Len grabbed his item. An oversized orange went to Rin, a large fake tuna for Luka, and Gakupo took an eggplant for himself.

"What's Kiyo's favorite thing?" asked Meiko, peeking into the second basket. She pulled out a pocket watch on a chain. "Uh...What?"

"Sorry, that's mine," Big Al apoligized, taking the watch from her. Meiko shrugged, and proceeded to take over the job of handing out items. Miku almost bashfully took her spring onion from Meiko. She felt a little better when Kaito secretly leaned over to her and whispered that the leek-like veggie made her look cute in a really weird-ass way. She held back a laugh. That was Kaito for you...

"A fake ice-cream cone?" Meiko held up the next item with a questioning look.

"Hey, hands off. It looks good enough to eat," Kaito proudly took the fake treat from her. Miku giggled. Kaito had only hinted to her the extent of his ice-cream obsession.

Kiyoteru's item turned out to be a coffee mug. He explained that his item was really coffee, but it would spill if he really used it. They spent the last few minuets of Sparrow singing the popular PonPonPon to practice spinning their new items. Early on in the choreography, Gakupo had made sure that they had learned it while holding something, and to incorporate spinning that something. Silly songs call for silly things, he had said.

Sparrow finished, and received a modest amount of applause from the sparse audience. Only students and staff were attending, considering it was a school assignment. Bystanders only came to the large concerts.

They waited patiently as the Sparrows filed off the stage, and Miss Galaco announced their group.

"Now please welcome the fourth group from first period! Members of the Bluebird dorm! Their song is titled "Iavan Polka" and was arranged by Gakupo Kamui, based of the Finnish band Loituma's Levan Polkka!"

They quietly took their places behind the curtain. They were all in a formation loosely based off of a pyramid, so each member was visible, with more in the back than in the front. They stood with their feet spread and arms folded behind their backs, hiding their items. They were all looking down, except Gakupo. He was at the front, eggplant hidden in his large sleeve.

When the curtain was raised, Gakupo grabbed the micrphone.

"Helloooooooooo Voca! I understand that some of you here believe that we can't even sing gibberish nonsense words well. Well then, I DEDICATE THIS SONG TO YOU!"

"THANKS!" came a voice from the audience that sounded a lot like Oniko. Gakupo cued the music and quickly ran back to his starting position. When the music started, everyone looked up and put their right hands up, opening and closing their fingers in time with the music.

The dance grew more and more silly, and when it came time to sing...

**Hra-tsa-tsa, ia ripi-dapi dilla barits tad dillan deh lando.  
Aba rippadta parip parii ba ribi, ribi, ribiriz den teahlando...**

Pure gibberish. And the crowd loved it. Miku was next to Kaito in the formation, surprise surprise, with Rin and Len on the other side of scarf boy. All of the other were behind them, so Miku couldn't see them, but from what she saw on her boyfriend's face and the twins', they were enjoying the pure nonsense of it.

Canary sat sulking in their section of the seating, except for Oniko, who of course was standing and bobbing in time with the music.

When it came time to spin their items, Miku heard delighted laughter from the Bluebird's section. It was a child's laugh...Miku glanced long enough to see Yuki standing, spinning an apple in sync with them...in fact...all of the Bluebirds were spinning an item. Mr. Kamura was filming it all for YouTube.

Akaito had a chili pepper, and Leon was making some girls from other dorms swoon with a tulip. Kaiko liked ice cream as well, but hers was an ice cream popsicle.

Dell had a box of fake cigarettes, which earned him a few disapproving looks from teachers.

Mikuo shared his sister's love for onions, and her cheerfully waved around an actual leek. Neru waved around her cell phone. And Oliver appeared to have a stuffed animal that looked like a bird.

When they finished, they all bowed together, and left quietly. Miku couldn't contain herself much longer.

"THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN!" she and the other Bluebirds hopped around, hugging each other. She glanced at Kaito. He had a very small smile on his face. Grinning wickedly, Miku grabbed him by the scarf and yanked him into the group hug.

"Come on, Pervert! Celebrate with us!"

"Yeah, Scarf Boy, get over here!" called Meiko. Kaito had little choice in the matter. He and Miku were toward the outside of the hug, so they sneaked their hands towards each other. They held hands out of view of everyone, Miku giggling to herself.

_I hope all of our future performances are like this..._

**ummmmm...yeah...more serious stuff will happen later...who knows when I'll update again...Nagi and I are gonna be at Anime Expo next week for like 4 days...will I be seeing an of you peeps there? if so, are you cosplaying? **

**we are. I'm gonna be Kaito, England(hetalia), Marie Mjolner(Soul Eater), and Kido from Kagerou Days.**

**Nagi's gonna be Fem America, Meiko? the Undertaker from Black Butler...and I'm not sure about the last one**


	11. Ice Cream

**I'M BACK, BABY! ppppffft...*snort*...your reviews...oh they make me laugh...**

**but yeah. I'm back from expo (obviously) and it was a blast. I think i mentioned this in my other story but when i was dressed up as Kaito, I got glomped. also got some kick-ass Blue Exorcist posters, so whenever I look left, i see Yukio...SQUEEEE! watched a BUNCH of anime since then, Hellsing, Blue Exorcist, DNAngel...a little bit of D. Gray Man, mainly reading that though...I updated my other story first...yeah...sorry about that...**

***epic Battlestar Galactica themey dramatic build up music. the one that's like all drums that they show at the beginning of an episode that shows really tiny blurbs of what happens in that episode***

**(yeah I started obsessively watching BSG 2004 too)**

"Wow, we already have that many views?" asked Gumi with a mouthful of toast, looking over Kiyoteru's shoulder at his laptop. All of the Bluebirds were sitting at the large table for breakfast. It was Sunday, and they all day to do whatever.

Kiyo closed the laptop. "Yes, and I went ahead and added everything to NicoNicoDouga as well. All of the houses have."

"And they all have around the same amount of views, all though I must say the people like Bluebird's quirky style," Mr. Mothy said as he breezed in. He sat down next to Len, staring at him. Len stopped eating his banana nut muffin to stare back.

"Uh...Mr. Mothy?" it was Len who asked, he and Rin wouldn't be trading places until after breakfast.

"Would you ever wear your sister's clothes?" he asked, straight faced and serious. Len almost choked on his muffin.

"Eh? Why do you ask?" he managed. Gakupo snorted, and then let out a guffaw of laughter.

"If people wanted to kill your sister, would you wear her clothes and pretend to be her?" Mothy explained. Len quirked an eyebrow at his teacher.

"Um, I guess...?"

"Okay, that will do for now." Mothy left as abruptly as he had come. Akaito rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry about it too much, Len. Mothy's just writing songs again."

"But the questions about Rin's clothes?"

"Eh, he's probably basing the people in the song after you," the red-headed Shion guessed.

"Guys, guys, GUYS! Did you see that Mr. Masters has a new challenge up?" exclaimed Kaiko, appearing out of nowhere, as usual. She was waving her smart phone around and pointing at it. Kiyoteru opened his laptop and turned the volume all the way up for people to hear and pressed play.

**Good work, Voca. The people seem to like all of you...and I have a new challenge for all of you. You are to post as many duet songs as you can in three weeks, and the topic of the songs can be anything. Make the videos as elaborate as you like, or as simple. Make sure to mention if the song is an original composition or not. Your schooling schedule has been altered to allow you maximum time to work on this. Good luck to you all.**

"Ohohohoho...I have the perfect little thing I've been working on...that footage Rin and Len got me of Kaito and Miku practicing Magnet for class in the practice room!" Gakupo gushed excitedly.

"Saaaaaay...where are those two?" asked Akaito, looking around. Everyone turned their eyes to the twins.

"Hey, Miku was asleep when I left, she isn't exactly a morning person!" said Rin.

"And Kaito was snoring," added Len. Akaito and Kaiko exchanged looks.

"Our brother doesn't snore," they said in unison. There was silence at the table. Then, by unspoken consent, they all stood and headed for the second floor.

…...

Miku and Kaito were actually being lovesick weirdos in the shared bathroom. Miku was trying to brush her hair, only to be sneaked up on and tickled.

"Kaito!" she protested, smacking him with her hairbrush. The tickle fight only grew worse, until they were both in danger of falling on the floor. The tickling grew into embracing as they lightly cuddled while standing, simply enjoying each other's company.

They froze when they heard the door to Luka's room opening. They turned to see, expecting to see a surprised Luka...but instead in was little Yuki, rubbing one of her eyes groggily. Miku had to resist squealing, Yuki looked adorable in her little pajamas and messy sleep-hair.

Yuki stared up at them, and they stared back, to surprised to move away from their embrace.

"Are you married?" Yuki finally asked. This brought the young couple to their senses, and they sprung apart, turning beet-red in the process. Yuki walked in, unfazed by all of this. She pushed herself onto the counter, and just sat there, looking at the now separated couple.

"Um..no...we're not married..." Kaito finally said lamely. Yuki shrugged.

"Ah, no matter. I should have realized that since you're students, you wouldn't be married. Are you going to get married?"

"Well, we don't know..." Miku glanced at Kaito, blushing all the more, "why all the questions about marriage?" Yuki rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Well I want to know how people go about it."

Miku and Kaito were both slowly getting over their initial shock. Miku went back to brushing her hair and Kaito prepared his toothbrush.

"Why do you want to know about getting married?" asked Miku.

"I want my papa to marry someone..." Yuki said thoughtfully. Kaito choked on his toothpaste.

"W-who?" he spluttered.

"I don't know yet. It has to be someone I like, since they'll become my new mama," Yuki said. A few moments passed. Miku looked at Yuki.

"Hey Yuki,"

"Yes?"

"Do you wanna keep a secret with me and Kaito?"

"Mmmm...depends..."

"Can you keep it secret that we're dating? We're trying to see how long we can do it with out the others finding out."

"Only if you help me."

"Hep you wit whut?" asked Kaito through his toothbrush.

"Help me figure out who would be good for papa to marry!" Yuki said, eyes sparkling. Miku finished brushing her hair and pointed the hair brush at the girl.

"Kid, you have got yourself a deal."

"AHAAAA~!" Rin and Len popped into the bathroom, pointing accusing fingers at the bathroom's occupants. They stopped dead in their tracks at the boring scene before them.

Yuki sat on the center of the counter, with Miku and Kaito on either side of her facing the mirror. Miku was in the final stages of pulling half of her hair into a tail and Kaito was rinsing out his toothbrush. All three froze from surprise and stared at the twins. The twins stared back. One could almost feel the anime-like three dots forming in the air above them. Finally the awkward moment was broken by the other Bluebird peeking around the door.

"Eh?!" Miku and Kaito exclaimed.

"...They're...they're not doing anything suspicious..." Len finally squeaked out. A loud, dramatic sigh was heard and Gakupo came into the bathroom. He had hos hands on his hips, which looked ridiculous in his purple yakuta.

"Yuki, what happened here?" he asked the smallest member. She looked up at him with large cute eyes.

"What do you mean, Mr. Purple? They were getting ready for the day?" she asked in her cutest sounding little girl voice. Gakupo visibly melted.

"Gaaaaaaah~! You're sooooo cute!" he picked up Yuki and smothered her in a hug, "Kiyo, how do you have such a cute child? I find it hard to believe that you, Mr. Serious, could have such a darling little thing be your direct descendant!"

The door to Kaito and Len's room opened more, revealing all of the male members. Kiyoteru rolled his eyes and came to the doorway. Yuki held out her arms towards him, and he took her from Gakupo.

"And you can call me Uncle Gakupo!" the purple samurai finished. Yuki looked at Kiyoteru seriously.

"Papa, why is Uncle so strange?" she asked.

"Ehh?!" Gakupo looked shocked. Kiyoteru grinned softly.

"It's because he eats to many eggplants," Kiyoteru said.

_S-SO CUUUUUUUTE~! _Was the unanimous thought of everyone in the dorm. After calming down from all of the cuteness, Kaito and Miku exchanged glances. Yuki was downright terrifying in her ability to manipulate the older students...

And now they had been charged with the task of finding the girl a new mommy...

…...

"I just don't understand...they're so perfect together..." Rin sighed, pulling on her brother's shorts. She was in Kaito and Len's room, and Len was on the other side of the door in the bathroom. Everbody else had left after the excitement had died down, and Akaito had announced that he would take anyone who wanted to the town located near the Academy. Rin and Len were changing into each other again.

"You know, Rin, I'm positive that those two are hiding something..."

"Tell me about it..."

"Do you think they're secretly dating?"

"I wouldn't be surprised...but I've been thinking...our operation might work better if we didn't pose as each other any more...girl talk and guy talk and all, you know.."

"So I can talk to Kaito as an actual dude and vice versa?"

"Exactly."

"Fine with me...I was getting tired of Oliver hitting on me..." Len huffed, coming out from the bathroom, fully clothed as Rin. The real Rin just giggled, which looked strange coming from a Len look-alike. Len's eyes narrowed.

"Hey sis...you don't like that crazy Brit, do you?" Rin blushed and looked down. "Oh I see how it is..all of his flirting with me, which is really directed at you, has you all flattered..." Len continued.

Rin flushed darker, shaking her head violently.

"Is it because he looks like me, the sexiest male on the planet, but that you can't have because of our being siblings?" he teased.

Rin stopped blushed and punched Len's arm, a vein throbbing on the back of her head.

"You are not the sexiest thing alive, you are my kid brother."

Len pretended to pout. He could tell his sister liked the blond foreigner, and a plan was already forming in his mind...

…...

Miku squirmed on the tram they were all riding to get to the small town. Rin and Len were in the seat in front of her, and they were turned around and openly staring her down with narrowed eyes. Miku sweatdropped.

"Um, what are you two staring at me for?"

"We know you're hiding something..." Len(really Rin) said, eyes glowing with an evil light. A second sweatdrop formed on Miku. As nonchantly as possible, she pulled out her cell phone, acting like she was responding to a text. What she was really doing was texting Kaito, who was seated next to his brother a few seats away from her. Miku also had to make sure Mikuo, who was seated next to her, didn't see the message she was sending.

**Miku:**

**um...the twins have some sort of freaky 6****th**** sense..need to convince we not dating**

After a few moments, her phone chirped.

**Kaito:**

**what did you have in mind?**

**Miku: **

**idk...some sorta ugly scene or something?**

**Kaito: **

**sounds good to me**

Miku quickly closed her phone and hid it away.

During this brief texting interlude, Rin and Len got bored with interrogating Miku. Unknown to Rin, however, was Len's plan.

He leaned over into the aisle, where Oliver and Leon were sitting across from them. Len sent Oliver a look that could make even the toughest sailor blush. Oliver was no different. When he saw the look of who he thought was Rin, his eyes grew to an alarming size. Len sent him another look, before turing back to the real Rin to answer something she had asked.

…...

"No, that's not a bad idea," Rin babbled in her and Len's special language. They were all at an ice cream parlor Akaito had highly recommended. Both twins were seated at a table, heads close as they chattered in their twin-talk. Len wrinkled his nose slightly at the orange creamsicle he had ordered to keep up his appearance as his sister before he answered.

"Yes, but where are we going to get a camera?"

"We could ask eggplant," pointed out Rin, biting a piece off of the frozen chocolate-dipped banana she had ordered as Len.

"Nah, eggplant would never let us touch his precious equipment.." pointed out Len, still in twin-speak. Eggplant was now their official name for Gakupo in their language.

"Then we're gonna have to save up allowance money that Mom sends in. then we can buy one to perfectly suit our needs..."

"Would you PLEASE just order a FREAKING ice cream already!"

The twin's conversation was interrupted by an exclamation from Miku, who was last in line for the ice cream. Everyone had an ice cream except Miku and the one she was yelling at, Kaito. The twins turned to watch the drama unfold.

"This is a very important choice! Once I order a flavor, there's no turning back!" the blue-headed boy shot back. He turned back to the glass. "Now should I order strawberry, or black cherry...ohh...but they also have cheesecake! And you can never go wrong with vanilla..."

Miku's eyes blazed. She stormed ahead of Kaito, ignoring all comments from him about cutting. She quickly placed an order with the girl behind the counter. She received two cones from the girl, both green.

"Here! I made the decision FOR YOU!"

Miku lunged at Kaito, plunging the cone in her right hand in Kaito's face. They both fell down, and Miku didn't stop jabbing the ice cream on Kaito. He was spluttering.

"GAH! I WOULD BE FINE WITH THIS SCENARIO IF YOU WERE JAMMING ANY OTHER FLAVOR _OTHER _THAN PISTACHIO IN MY FACE! I _HATE _PISTACHIO!"

"PERVERT! HAVING WEIRD ICE CREAM FANTASIES ABOUT ME?!"

"PSHYCO! YOU'RE THE ONE STABBING MY FACE WITH THE REMAINS OF A FREAKING CONE!"

"YEAH? TAKE THIS! MINT CHIP!" Miku brandished the second cone. Kaito looked at her oddly.

"But...I like mint chip?" he asked. Miku jumped away from Kaito, licking the cone as she did. Kaito's eye brow twitched. "You did not..." he said, grinding his teeth.

Miku smirked at him, and licked a much larger portion off of the cone.

"DO NOT TAUNT ME WITH MINT CHIP YOU EVIL WOMAN!" Kaito made a running leap towards Miku. The fighting continued all the way out of the store, leaving the other Bluebirds behind, all of them sweatdropping.

…...

When Kaito and Miku were out of sight and earshot of the parlor, they stopped, panting. Kaito started to laugh, and then, Miku. Most of the mint chip cone was still there.

"Was that a big enough scene?" asked Kaito, coming over to Miku. She offered him the cone, grinning.

"Yes, I think so. Is that what people mean when they say you have an ice cream problem?"

"Yep. I have acted like that before with my siblings..." they both sat down by a tree, now sharing the ice cream. The shared it for a few minuets in silence.

"Did you seriously mean that about me attacking you with ice cream?" Miku finally asked, bringing up the cone for her turn to lick. Kaito got in front of her, very close, just as she put her mouth on the ice cream.

"It did strike me as something we should do in the future...having you feed me ice cream..." he said softly, sticking his tongue in the ice cream. Miku blushed at the closeness of their faces, too frozen from shock to move it out of her mouth. Kaito continued to eat the ice cream, until his mouth was on Miku's with the ice cream. She sighed into the kiss, and moved the cone away to give their mouths more access at each other. Kaito was simply loving the fact that he got a kiss with ice cream _at the same time. _He stopped the kiss to slowly lick some of the ice cream off of the corner of her mouth...and then his eyes suddenly grew wide, a flush blossomed on his cheeks, and he pulled away, holding his knees to his chest and hiding his face.

Miku blinked. "Um, what's wrong?" she asked.

Kaito shook his head, his ears bright red and all boldness gone.

"NAUGHTY THOUGHTS! I refuse to think like that! Aaaaa...GAAAAH!"

"Did you just have a fantasy?" asked Miku, grinning despite herself. Kaito's whole body seemed to blush.

"It's not right! We just started dating, I have no right to think of you in that context!" Miku was stunned.

"That's...the nicest thing anyone has ever thought of..." Kaito peeked up her slightly.

"Really?" he asked. Miku smiled, scratching the back of her head and sweatdropping.

"Yeah, and gosh Kaito, you're making me feel a little ashamed because I've totally had fantasies involving you since we started dating, I assumed it was perfectly normal..."

Steam seemed to come out of Kaito's ears and blood dribbled out his nose a little. He wobbled, and fell on his back.

"Miku...has dirty...thought...about...me..." he weezed, passing out.

**And a little fluff to quench any fluffy needs you had. Imma gonna post this and yell at TV characters to literally go frak someone. because I seriously ship things waaaaaay to much. COME ON APOLLO JUST FRAKKING KISS STARBUCK ALREADY...**

**also, if anybody here has any good communities they recommend, how do i join one of those?**

**until next time **


End file.
